The Love of Gray's Life
by TheOnlyPrissyGirl
Summary: (This is my first fanfiction and the only reason I am publishing it is because of a pushy Brit) This is a story about a young girl (OC) who met Gray and fell in love with him while he fell for her. Whenever they try to be together circumstances push them away. Will they ever be together? This story will use some (but not all events) from the anime/manga. Rated T, for later ;)
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

I hope you all like this story it's my first and it might be a little messy chapter wise soooo play along and we'll see where it takes us.

Chapter One The Encounter

"Hey you! Why are you following us? Buzz off." A young woman says to me. She is beautiful to me, exactly how I want to look. She has dark almost black purple hair that goes to her chin and delicate features for her face but it is obvious that she is anything but delicate. She doesn't wear dresses like I am forced to even in this cold weather instead she wears black pants and a maroon tube top with a gray jacket. Behind her are two young boys about my age or so. They look like complete opposites. The one to her left has hair as white as the snow I am standing on and is dressed appropriately for the cold. He isn't looking at me he is looking at his teacher confused as to why they stopped walking. The boy to her right is looking directly at me only he doesn't realize it. He has hair that is darker than his teacher's, it almost looks blue. The oddest thing about him is that he is only wearing dark underwear no shoes, shirt, or even a jacket.

I realize I am staring but I don't care. I've been walking for hours and now have holes in my shoes and blisters that hurt worse with every step. The boy with dark hair looks at his teacher now just as confused as his counterpart as to why their teacher is talking to a barrel on the side of a deserted road.

"Have you finally lost it Ur or are you just joking around with us?" The boy with dark hair smirks at his teacher while all she does is glare at him until she turns back to the barrel I am hiding behind.

"Shut it Gray! And for God's sake put some clothes on! I didn't teach you to go streaking in the neighborhood!" The white-haired boy laughs and points at the almost naked one who is called Gray it seems.

"WHAT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Gray yells noticing he isn't wearing any clothes as if for the first time. He jumps around looking for his clothes as if they magically vanished and could reappear any moment, it makes me laugh.

"Lyon, since when do you giggle like a little girl?" Gray stops dancing and looks at the white haired boy, no, Lyon. I instantly stop when I realize I laughed out loud and they heard me.

"Gray, Lyon, seriously shut-up. It wasn't Lyon laughing at you Gray it was whoever has been following us all day and is currently hiding behind that barrel." They all look at the barrel in question that is about ten feet away from them. It's apparent that I have been found but I stay perfectly still. The women sighs and get down on one knee stretching her hand in my direction. "It's okay Sweetie we won't hurt you. I don't like being followed please come out."

Her words and gestures are enough to make me almost trust her, almost. I peek my head out from behind the left side of the barrel, only my violet eyes and nose showing, my dirty-blonde curls fall over my shoulder. Seeing how none of the group advanced at me I take revealing myself one step further and allow my entire left side into view while still keeping a death grip on the rim of the barrel. The boys' mouths hang open when I step away from my hiding place I can't force myself to smile and instead look at their feet.

I think about how I must appear to them. My hair alone is enough to shame me. A ratted mess falling all the way to my waist in tangled curls exposing my ears in a sophisticated braid behind my back; my bangs stopping above my eyes in various angles giving me the allusion of having horns on the side of my head. My dress was beautiful this morning, a lovely shade of pale pink with gray lace adorning my mid-arm sleeves, hips, and ruffling at the bottom in the shape of a triangle barely an inch above the ground, I had squealed when the maids brought it to me for my birthday. Since then it has been dragged through snow, ripped in many places including an entire sleeve hanging by a thread, spattered with dirty water from a rude carriage, and now is almost entirely gray.

I refuse to look at them and am surprised when Lyon puts his white jacket over my shoulders. Jerking my head up I look into his turquoise eyes he smiles at me, "You were shaking and unlike us you don't look like an ice wizard that can stand the cold." He then walks back over to Ur and Gray.

"Gray that's why you should wear clothes so you can keep someone warm when you don't need to be," Lyon whispers to Gray. Ur stays silent as she watches the two boys but I see the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well that's not the only way to warm someone up!" Gray yells at Lyon. He comes up to me and starts to turn red for no reason he just stares at the ground and I stare at his sapphire eyes wishing they would look at me. I don't know what it is about him that is always so funny but I start to giggle.

Wordlessly Gray throws his arms around me pulling me against his bare chest making me blush and stop giggling. He is several inches taller than me, I notice that my hands are trapped around his arms so I lay them on his chest. He is warm though. I can feel my heart start to pound in my chest but I don't know why.

He starts walking backwards forcing me to walk as well. I look over his shoulder and see Ur stand up with a grin on her face while Lyon's mouth is hanging open and a blush is spreading across his face.

"By the way what's your name? I want to know who I'm hugging." I start to panic and it must show in my eyes because Ur puts a hand on both Gray's and my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us who you are but I want to know why you have been following us, why you hid, and I want a name to address you by." I look into her eyes and can tell that she is serious but nonthreatening.

"Okay." I separate myself from Gray and instantly miss his warmth, Ur's hand stays on my shoulder. I stand up straight and put my hands behind my back before continuing. "My name is Annalise, please do not call me Anna. I admit that I was following you because I want to learn how to control my magic it has caused me and people I love harm. I ran away from where I lived because it didn't feel like a home and I followed you because I saw you all practicing a form of magic. You see in my house I wasn't allowed to use my magic and if my emotions got out of hand it would manifest by itself and I would be punished for it…" I need to say more but my throat becomes clogged with tears making me unable to speak, my body remembers those beatings. I drop my gaze to the ground ashamed.

My mind flashes back to my first accident.

That's it for now if I might continue to publish my works we'll see. Special thanks to Iloveanimex for giving me the courage I needed to do this. R&R please XD


	2. Chapter 2 The Memory

**In the last chapter Annalise was going into a flashback of her first punishment for using magic. Continue...**

_ "__Father please… I didn't mean to do anything… I swear. Please! Stop!" I scream at my abusive father as he drags me down the stairs making it hard for me to keep up. His grip on my arm is starting to hurt worse. It feels as if my arm may come out of its socket as he continues relentlessly. _

_"__How did you do it… just like Her? I can't handle this. You are a devil-child definitely not my own. I should have drowned you the second you were born. It's those eyes they were the first clue. Not blue like me not green like Hers no they were violet completely not normal." His words hurt worse than any pain he could inflict on my body._

_Once we reached the bottom of the stairwell he threw me into a cell meant for a prisoner. There was a small cot in the corner and a bucket of green water in another corner I didn't know that this place existed. I got up thinking this was all a trick and that he would let me back out as soon as I was close enough but, when he took the key out of the lock I knew I wouldn't be free anytime soon._

_"__You have one entire day to get that devil out of you and if it ever happens again there will be consequences do you understand me demon-child?" His blue eyes looked at me with disgust and hatred I had never seen him like this and it terrified me more than I cared to admit. _

_"__Yes Father, I understand." I didn't understand at all I just wanted out of this place. I didn't know what I had done that made him so upset. I didn't know who he meant when he referred to Her. All I did know was that this man was my father but he would never be my Dad._

_"__Good." He left me then and I waited not eating or sleeping just rocking back and forth on the cold, stone floor watching the stairwell, wishing he would come back and apologize._

_He kept his word though. He send a servant to let me out twenty-four hours later and after that each accident hurt worse and longer. When all this first began I was three._

"I'm sorry to have upset you, Annalise." Ur's voice brings me back to my senses. I ran away, I never have to see him again, I can learn to control my magic like these people I just met that's why I followed them so they could teach me.

I nod not trusting my voice to be strong and steady. Gray is staring at me and so is Lyon. They all seem nice I hope I can trust them.

"I hid from you because I was afraid that if I showed myself you would take me back to my father. You said you wouldn't hurt me so please don't take me back." I plead to each of them as my vision starts to blur.

Gray hugs me again this time refusing to let me go as I try to break away. When he does let go it's only so he can grab my face so I look him in the eye. He smiles and brushes away some tears that leaked through. "As far as I can tell you are Annalise and we know nothing else except that you need a home. Even if we wanted to, which I sure as hell don't, we couldn't take you back to your father because we have no idea who he is or where he lives."

"Really?" I want to believe him and I start to until I realize he isn't the one in charge. I look at Ur and wait for her verdict. It seems as though Gray holds his breath but that is probably just my imagination.

"He's right. He needs to watch his mouth but, he is right. So Lise, do you want to come to our home and I will try and teach you how to control your magic even though my specialty is ice magic?" I smile for the first time in a long time. I've never had a kind nickname before and I really like Lise it's from the part of my name I always liked. I hated being called Anna but Lise is wonderful.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hug Gray and start crying tears of joy for this new opportunity in life.

**This chapter was short but filler chapters have to happen so...** **Stay tuned for more. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dragon!

**I am so happy that people like this story I even got a review from a Guest! (I can't reply personally to you but I agree, so I wrote one.) I might have forgotten something so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL if I did my OC would be a regular character.**

"Ow! I'm sorry but can we rest a moment please?" My body is aching, besides my blistering heels my legs feel like lead and my eyes are becoming heavy with fatigue. We have been walking together down what must be a road for hours. Everything looks the same covered in white snow. There are mountains and trees but everything is either covered completely or almost completely in white. If I didn't know any better I would say we haven't been waking at all but the footprints behind us contradict that thought.

"Are you alright you've been limping for the last mile?" Gray asks looking at my face then at my leg. I've been falling behind for quite a while now but he has been by my side the entire time. At my request Ur and Lyon stopped walking and turned to look at us, they look concerned not many people have been concerned over me before. Even though my body hurts my heart is painless these people just met me but they care about me.

"I'm sorry but we can't stop otherwise we will be trapped in the darkness which can be dangerous." Ur must see my forlorn face because she smiles at Lyon then at me and says, "However this is the perfect opportunity to see how strong my first apprentice has grown." She laughs then turns her attention entirely to Lyon who smirks at her. "Can you do it? Can you carry Annalise or would you like me to carry all of you home?"

"I can carry all of us home please let me try!" Lyon is exploding with energy as he shakes from excitement. He runs over to Gray and me taking my hand. "Annalise do you trust me?" His question takes me off guard.

"I don't know I guess only if you trust me." I reply to Lyon honestly, smiling at him.

"Gray will you hold her? That way she won't fall off and I can further prove that I am stronger than you by carrying two people." Gray stays silent but wraps his arms around me from behind. His hands floating lightly above my stomach. I don't know what Lyon is going to do so I place my hands upon Gray's and close my eyes.

"Ice Make Snow Dragon," Lyon mumbled beneath his breath. When I opened my eyes my leg was cold I looked down and found a lizard curled around my ankle it was made of ice.

"Ha Ha Ha is that the best you can do? How is that supposed to fly us back home?" Gray was shaking me from laughing so hard his chest rumbled behind me.

"Gray knock it off. Lyon I've told you a thousand times you have to focus don't worry how loud you are just imagine how it will look and behave. In this case think of a dragon big enough that Annalise and Gray can ride on. Picture it carrying them as it floats through the sky, they sit on its shoulders with its long tail floating behind. If that doesn't work give your vision more details imagine its scales glinting in the fading sun, does it have fangs, how is the head shaped, and does it need wings or can it fly without them? If all else fails please try double handed casting it is stronger than single handed." Ur's words influence my mind I close my eyes and start to picture a powerful dragon.

I'm not an ice wizard my magic has to do with light and darkness. I listen to Ur even though she wasn't talking to me. _I picture a dragon made of white light with midnight black scales running up his back as if it is his spinal cord. Its face is plain but powerful entirely white. My dragon does have fangs but, you can only see them when he opens his mouth to roar, his eyes are pitch black without any light behind them. On his head are dark horns as long as my arm. The wings will be black but delicate with small white patterns swirling around, like a butterfly's. The body will be long, lean and strong, and bright as though it is made of sunlight. He will have legs the color of the moon with black talons that look like they could rip you apart. His body is warm beneath my touch as Gray and I straddle him so we won't fall. I can't picture our faces because I don't know how Gray would react but I can feel his arms tight around my waist. Gray holds onto me for dear life but I don't need to hold on the dragon I know he won't let us fall, I trust him._

I open my eyes when I feel wind blowing through my hair. I look down only to find my imagination created the dragon I pictured. **My dragon lives!**

Oh no I did it again! I created something out of darkness and light. I don't want Gray or the others to be hurt so I will the dragon, my dragon, to go back to Lyon and Ur. Once it lands I will it to be gone and just like that my feet are back on the ground. The snow crunches under our weight. I panic if my father ever found out I created something that strong and big I would surely be maimed. I was lucky this time my creation didn't hurt anyone but what if I'm not so lucky next time? I can't stay with them it's best if I give up now and leave I was delusional to ever think I could learn to control my power. I try to run but can't as I realize that Gray still has his arms wrapped around me, tighter than before.

"Lise stop! That was amazing! Don't run you didn't do anything wrong!" Gray is trying to calm me down but I refuse. If I calm down I won't run and then Gray or Lyon will get injured or worse.

"Let go of me! I don't want you hurt! Please! PLEASE! Please let me go I don't want you hurt… I don't want you hurt… I don't want you hurt…" I start repeating that same fraise over and over as I start to cry my legs give out but I don't fall into the snow instead Gray supports me. He turns me around so my head is on his shoulder as he lifts me up into his arms I throw my arms around his neck leaning into him he smells like rain, I inhale his scent trying to calm down enough to escape but it doesn't work. I don't know how he is able to carry me I'm not light but somehow he is able to walk over to Ur and Lyon without as much as a deep breath. I become fatigued and give into the darkness as I continue to whisper "I don't want you hurt."

**Just so you know the next chapter will be from Gray's point of view. So stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Self-Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Duh otherwise I would have the manga and anime focused around this beautiful love story… I'm kidding I'm not that cocky. Like I said last chapter this is in Gray's POV without further ado… oh yeah thank you those who have reviewed, favorite, or followed this story it means a lot NOW without further ado…**

"Annalise are you alright? You won't hurt me I can protect myself and you. I promise I will." I look down at her face to see her reaction only she has fallen asleep. Her face is finally relaxed, despite tear trails running down her face. I want to protect her I've had that feeling since she stepped out from behind that barrel, she looked so sad and tired. She seemed self-conscious about how she looked but, to me she was beautiful and could have been a zombie princess. Her unique eyes made my heart beat faster I don't understand why though. I've never felt this way before about someone.

Normally I want to beat Lyon to a pulp for just his appearance and behavior but, when he put his jacket around her to warm her up I wanted to pound him for even touching her. I don't like it when people laugh at me but, when Annalise laughed at me it made me smile too. She is an amazing person and I never want to let her go.

"Gray? Are you alright can you carry her?" Ur's voice breaks through my thoughts. I look at Lyon who glances between me and Annalise as though he is confused then at Ur who is also confused but is more concerned, she is only looking at me.

"Yes she doesn't feel heavy but… Ur what just happened? How did she do that I thought she said she had no control over it? Why did she panic when she realized what she had done?" What she did was amazing but she acted as though it was the worst thing that could have happened.

"Gray, she panicked because all her life she's been told not to use her magic and when she accidently did use it she was punished. I don't know what her father did to her but we need to teach her that it's alright to use magic." Ur looks at Lyon then me making sure we understand. She looks to the sky to judge the hour. Ur has taught us how to tell the time by the sky's position and judging by it we have at least one hour left of sunlight and we still need to get our chores done. "Lyon, I know that you can make a Snow Dragon I've seen you do it but right now we have to get home. I am going to make a Snow Tiger so we can get home and I want you to watch my stance including two hands."

"Okay Ur…" Lyon is obviously sulking about not being able to complete his task but just as quickly as it came his sadness leaves him and he smiles watching Ur as she begins to make her animal.

Wordlessly she walks a few feet away from us then she moves her hands into various positions to make her animal, just like she taught us she casts using two hands. "Lyon stand by Gray and Annalise it will make it easier on me if you are all together." Lyon does as she says and just like with the dragon Annalise cast, one minute we are on the snowy ground the next we are on the back of a mighty animal, we are at least seven feet above the ground now. Lyon is behind me and Annalise is still in my arms only now we are sitting on the beast. I gently lay her down so her back is against my chest and her legs are on either side of the tiger. Once she is sure it is solid Ur walks over to us and pets the tiger on its head. It purrs like a common house cat and kneels before her so she can get on it easily. Swinging her body onto the animal she sits in front of Annalise and turns around to me and Lyon.

"I trust you two can stay on the entire ride no matter how fast we are going and to make sure Annalise is safe, right?" Her face is serious although her eyes are as playful as always. I turn to Lyon and he nods at both of us. "Alright! We are at least two hours away from home and that's when walking so let's see how fast this baby can go." Reins pop around the tiger so Ur can guide it and its fur rises on both sides as if it is a guiderail I know that Ur did that to keep us safer. I am thankful that she did that now I won't have to worry about keeping my balance and keeping Annalise from being jostled around.

A smile comes to my face as I look down at the sleeping beauty. The tiger takes off and the wind roars in our ears making it impossible to have a conversation between everyone.

"Gray, do you like Annalise?" Lyon decides to have a conversation anyway and leans forward to talk in my ear making it impossible to not hear him.

"Lyon, what are you saying?" I decide to mess with him and pretend I don't what he is talking about even though I don't like what he is implying.

"You know exactly what I am saying! Don't think I didn't notice that you hugged her just because I gave her my jacket! This isn't a game. I can tell you have a crush on her and so can Ur… I don't know if Lise realizes it yet or not but she will soon and honestly I think she likes you too. Don't mess with her. Obviously she has been through enough she doesn't need you to hurt her anymore. So just don't!" Lyon yells at me I can't believe he thinks so little of me, I have never done something without a good reason even when I first hugged her. Now that he has told me that I can't do something it just makes me want to be with Annalise more.

I look at the back of Ur's head to see if she can hear us or not. It doesn't seem like she can so I turn to Lyon so he hears my words loud and clear.

"I didn't hug her just because you gave her your jacket!" I yell back at him instantly lying. I did hug her because I felt jealous that he was kind to her and I wasn't but, he doesn't need to know that. "I'm not going to hurt her I am going to protect her and if that means having feelings towards her that I will never act on then so be it." I turn back to the subject of our argument, she is still passed out. I don't know how she created that dragon earlier but I'm willing to bet that she can do far greater things than that and Ur can teach her not to be afraid of her powers. I smile thinking how she will become a regular part of our lives.

"I trust you and I trust that you will protect her not hurt her. Try to remember that as we all grow closer." With that Lyon leans back and flicks his hand silently telling me to turn back around and that our conversation is over.

**Okay that's it for now! Continue reading others stories and don't be afraid to R&R… just saying… OK goodbye before I make a(n even bigger) fool of myself ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To Your New Home!

**Back to Annalise's point of view! Now so everyone knows why they are perfect each other, anyway I had some extra time so here's another chapter YAY! As you first start reading this remember that Annalise created an amazing light/darkness dragon which was pretty awesome but, because of the way she was brought up she panicked causing her to faint into Gray's arms! *Fangirls even though I wrote the story* Ok stop reading this and read the story! That's an order!**

_I dream that I am sitting back in the dungeon waiting for my father or a servant to come get me it is dark and the only light comes from a small candle near the stairwell. I am terrified that he knows what I did. I created another creature using my magic, this one was the most powerful. I created an actual flying dragon._

_I hear a sound across the room. There are cells going as far as I can see with slight room not contained in bars so visitors can come and look at the prisoners without putting themselves in harm's way. I hear the sound again I am so lonely that the thought of another person cheers me up. I stand and go to the edge of my cell towards the darkness._

_"__H-hello I-is anyone there?" I call out to the darkness fearful that there will actually be a response._

_"__Yes, I am here Annalise." The voice scares me, I jump back letting out a small yelp. The voice doesn't sound male or female is doesn't even sound human._

_"__W-who are you?" I don't know whether I want an answer to that or not but am willing to at least ask._

_"__I am the darkness. I am everywhere and nowhere all at once. You think you can control me child just because He could and you are his kin but, you are foolish and wrong. You see it is I who controls you."_

_"__I-I… don't know… what you're talking about." I'm petrified and rooted to my spot my hand opening and closing with fear. I don't want to be controlled, whether by Father or an unknown darkness._

_"__Go ahead and go back to your little world of light and dark but remember I am always here. Oh and don't forget darkness always comes but light doesn't. Foolish child." The voice starts laughing as I shake from fear. No I'm not shaking I'm being shaken._

_"__Annalise?"_

_"__Lise?"_

_"__Lise wake up!" It's Gray's voice._

I jolt awake only to find sapphires staring at me. Gray steps back smirking, proud that he was able to wake me. I don't know where I am but I remember that dream vividly and it shakes me to my core.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. If you were serious about training with Ur then you have to get up right now. Don't worry about clothes you can barrow some of mine or Lyon's." Gray says still smiling at me. I start to remember everything that happened yesterday including wanting to run away so I don't hurt anyone.

"Where am I?" I ask taking in my surroundings. I am on a mat on a wood floor Gray is on a similar mat laying on his side with his head in his hand looking at me. We are in a small room that has a fireplace close to us which explains why I am warm. There is a small window opposite the mats it is lighting up slowly meaning the sun is rising outside. I sit up and so does he I notice that he actually has clothes on now. He is wearing a blue t-shirt that is lighter than his sapphire eyes, a white jacket and black pants.

"Welcome to your new home! Ur, Lyon and I all live here and now so do you! That is assuming you want to stay." I watch him and come to the realization that I like him and don't want to leave.

"Okay where is Ur and where can I change?" I smile at Gray and he smiles back that's how I know I will like it here.

Ur comes in and asked Gray to go get her some clothes for me then shut the door. She is really nice she helped me get out of my dirty dress, bathed me, and combed my hair into twin-tails resting on top of my ears the hair naturally curling into soft ringlets.

When Gray returned he had a swollen cheek and carried black boots, purple boxers, purple socks, a dark blue jacket, gray pants, and a white t-shirt.

"Were you fighting with Lyon again?" Ur asked taking the clothes from him while shielding me from Gray's view since I was naked.

He nodded glumly and turned to leave when Ur called to him again.

"Who won?" She turned back to me and gave me the clothes I started to get dressed while listening to Gray's answer.

"It was a tie. He punched me in the jaw but I still got the clothes." He smiled then winced when the pain in his jaw hit him.

Sighing Ur said, "Why didn't you just tell him the clothes were for Annalise instead of fighting?"

"Because he was washing in the stream and I sort of took them." Gray replied sheepishly scratching his head. Ur sighed again but when she saw I was completely dressed she started to walk towards the door.

Before she left she spun back to me and gave me a sympathetic look. "If you don't want to use your magic I understand but it's not a crime to practice magic. What your father did is unforgivable. He taught you to be afraid to use what comes naturally to you I want to teach you the opposite of that. I want to teach you that not only is it amazing what you can do but I also want to teach you how to control your power. From what I saw yesterday you have unlimited potential to manipulate darkness and light. You can give it shape and form and control it just like what I am teaching Gray and Lyon to do with ice. I think that I will be able to teach you to further your ability over darkness and light and I promise you that I will try to teach you everything you can learn but, for that to happen you need to forget what your father did to you and allow yourself to use magic. Can you do that Annalise?" Ur has faith in me and my abilities the least I can do is listen to her and learn all I can.

"Yes, Master Ur I think I can." I smile again at my new teacher before she leaves smiling back at me.

"Come with me I want to give you the grand tour." Gray takes my hand and leads me out of the room and I don't look back.

**Don't worry action is coming soon one way or another bu-bye ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Just Another Memory

**Hello again here is the next chapter and thank you all who read this! I am sick of saying I don't own Fairy Tail it is just too sad to think about so I'm going to stop since everyone knows Hiro Masaima owns it and I am not Hiro Masaima. NOW READ THE STORY ALREADY I WORKED HARD ON IT!**

My first exercise in training to control my powers was to boil snow in a cauldron so we would have fresh water for the day. It had nothing to do with magic but Ur said we wouldn't use magic until at least noon. While waiting for time to pass Gray took me through his routine that he does every day. Everyone works so hard to coexist in comfort.

"Lyon is in charge of meals, Ur makes sure that we have enough firewood for later when it gets really cold, I have to do a bit of cleaning and I used to have to gather snow to boil but now that is your job." Gray smiles at me as we go back outside to gather more snow.

"This all seems like a dream. You all get along so well like a family." I smile at the thought.

"We are a family and now you're a part of it too. Come on I want to show you something amazing." Gray takes my hand and drags me up a small path beaming the entire time.

When we get to the top of the hill I gasp. The scenery is beautiful. The sun is rising to the middle of the sky, creating white light over every surface. Green Pine trees grow as far as I can see lightly dusted in white, they are every size and shape imaginable. Off to the right is a turquoise lake, I can't tell how far away it is. There is a small rut down the middle of the landscape below like a path that curves leading to the large body of water.

"This _is_ amazing Gray! Thank you." When I turn back to my friend his face is red and he is looking at our conjoined hands. I give his hand a squeeze making his head bounce up to mine, his eyes turn a shade darker but I probably just imagine it. I grin at Gray then take off running pulling him behind me. I know the lake will be frozen over but I want to see it anyway.

The run makes me tired but I don't slow down. Although we ran all the way down the hill it doesn't look like we are any closer to the lake.

"Lise, why are we running the lake is a mile away from the hill?" Gray doesn't seem as exhausted as I am from our little trek. I instantly stop understanding that we can't get to the lake soon. If we walk or even if we ran all the ways there it would still take about twenty minutes.

"I wanted to go to the lake it looked close…" I reply sullenly. I look at my shoes as I grasp the fact that I dragged Gray all the way down here for no reason.

"We still can. If you want to." Gray's words fill me with hope maybe there is a shortcut or a mode of transportation we can take to get there.

"How?"

"Simple. Use your magic. That dragon you made yesterday was able to fly it could get us to the lake in no time." I don't know what I expected him to say but using my magic never crossed my mind. I start to panic. I can't…

"No. It could hurt you… I don't know how to control it… It's brought me nothing but trouble my entire life." I start to ramble with my mind thinking of the first time my magic revealed itself.

_"__Father isn't home and all of the maids are busy working. I wish I had a friend." A three year old me says to my dolls as I play in the nursery. I never knew about magic since I was raised in a magic-free household. I remember feeling so lonely wanting anyone to come play with me. I look at my doll sadly, she is a gorgeous doll my father gave to me. I named her Minnie, she had long hair that resembled my own but was more orange with a pink bonnet resting on top of her head. The dress she wore was fancy and lacey, also pink. Her expression was sweet but cold as though she didn't care about me, with a small smile on her lips but blue eyes that didn't smile. I start thinking of my own friend one who wouldn't have the same expression as Minnie. _

_I imagine a person who wouldn't wear a dress like mine that is all lacy and uncomfortable she should have the most comfortable dress possible. I let my mind run wild. "What if her dress is made entirely of wool with a matching necklace and gloves?" I talk out loud not caring if anyone hears me. I smile thinking how funny it would be if she had horns on her head like a ram. "She should have pink hair and kind eyes. I've never seen anyone with pink hair even though pink if my favorite color it isn't common, I guess." I roll onto my back laughing in joy as I think how soft her dress would be compared to mine. I sit up and walk to my bed and pick up a satin pillow._

_I'm so engrossed in my imagination I don't notice a woman start to appear from thin air._

_"__Her dress would be even softer than this." I laugh holding it against my face._

_"__It is softer than that pillow." My laugh dies on my lips when I look up and see my imaginary friend in front of me. She doesn't look exactly like I pictured her, she looks to be about twenty years old and seems nervous._

_"__Who are you?" I stop smiling now curious as to how my mind created someone._

_"__My name is Aries. Can I ask a question?" At my nod she continues. "How did you summon me without my key?" She looks at me as if I have grown a second head._

_"__I don't understand how a thought came to be a person, I imagined you and now here you are."_

_"__What is your name, Sweetheart?" Aries looks around the room for her key and another person in the room who could be a celestial wizard and could have summoned her. Currently her key is in limbo since her previous owner died of unknown reasons, as of right now she doesn't have a contract and doesn't have an owner. She realizes that she would have felt her key being obtained by another person then used by that person. Aries closes her eyes and locates her key in a river far away from where she is now._

_"__My name is Annalise Night." Annalise says to the odd girl in her nursery._

_Night, my previous owner married a man named Night before she… Aries looks at the young girl closer this time. Aries sees her owner and friend when she looks at the girl. The girl has hair the same color of her diseased friend, the face structure is almost identical as well._

_Aries smiles when she finally understands that this is the daughter of her old master, June Charming. She is about to talk to the little girl more when the bedroom door opens revealing Annalise's father whose face instantly contorts in rage when he sees Aries._

_"__Aries! What are you doing here? I threw your key off of a- Why are you here? How can you be here unless…" His gaze falls upon the girl and his eyes open in fear._

_Annalise doesn't understand what is happening as her father rudely barges into her room and grabs her arm roughly dragging her off of the floor and out of the room. Aries tries to intervene but can't as shadows pounce on her from every angle destroying her and forcing her to go back to the Celestial Spirit World. As soon as she is gone the shadows return back to their master, Eren Night._

"Gray I can't. I don't know how I did it yesterday. Please let's just go back." I come out of my memory and tug on Gray's arm as though I could possibly drag him up the hill on my own.

"Fine." He says looking up at the sky. "It's almost noon anyway but, one day we will go to the lake together on the back of your flying dragon, I promise." Gray takes my hand again and we start our steep hike back up the hill. His words scare me. He has confidence in my magic but I don't and I won't until Ur teaches me to use it.

**For those of you who didn't catch it I made a Ghost Hunt reference there because I could (Minnie the possessed doll) I have to go and write more so goodbye readers! Even if you don't read this goodbye to you too! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 Such An Odd Habit

**This chapter is a little late but oh well so here it is and remember to R&R it gives my ego an extra boost! **

Gray and I are about to go inside the house and warm up when the door opens, smacking Gray in the face. He fell to the ground dragging me with him until I landed across his chest as he lays with his back to the ground both hands covering his nose. I start laughing hysterically as Lyon steps out and looks at us, giving Gray an evil glare. Ur steps out behind him and looks at us a moment before turning and shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Alright kids let's go we don't have time to waste. Now Gray, Lyon you know what to expect so your training will be the same as always. Annalise, your training will be similar but different since you aren't training to control ice magic, instead from what I've seen, you can control light and darkness. I don't know how far that applies though." Ur frowns as she helps me off of Gray then pulls him up talking the whole time. "I'm sorry to ask this of you but I want you to tell us about your 'incidents' when your magic would appear and cause trouble for you. If you aren't comfortable telling us all of them will you at least tell us about the first time? If you would like it can be just the two of us or everyone."

"Okay." I look at my boots that are encased in snow. I don't want to talk about this, but I have to if I want to continue with my magic. Taking a deep breath I start to explain the first time. "I was three years old when it happened and honestly to this day I don't understand how it happened. I was playing in my room alone. I never had any friends Father didn't approve of _other_ children, I was never even allowed to meet the servants' children. As compensation he gave me a doll that I loved dearly but, that day it wasn't enough." I sigh. "I wanted a real friend so I pictured one, I pictured someone's looks and personality. I was interrupted in my thoughts by that actual person. She wasn't a normal human being or even a wizard! She called herself Aries!" I don't know why I am yelling it happened years ago why does it continue to ruin my composition even today?

"Aries was kind though… I thought I actually had a friend. Father came up to my room as though he could tell I was happy and took me down to the dungeon. He told me I had an entire day to get _that devil power_ out of myself and that if it ever happened again there would be consequences. He was true to his word. It did happen again but please don't make me talk about that now." I look up at Ur through tears in my eyes that I hadn't meant to release. Her face is blurry but she pulls me into an embrace that is comforting like a mother's would be.

"Of course Sweetie. Besides just from that we now know that you can control light because you are a descendant of a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Thank you for telling us this. To start off your training we can work on summoning spirits including Aries or we can create creatures and objects like Gray and Lyon are doing. You were able to create a dragon all on your own just from listening to me explain the process to Lyon." I pull out of Ur's arms to see her smiling at me and that smile is contagious.

I look to Lyon to see him a little irritated at being reminded of his failure to create a dragon when I succeeded, when he sees me staring he smiles at me all resentment vanishing. I look at Gray to see him frowning at Lyon, exactly like Lyon when he sees me watching him he smirks at me.

"I bet that if we had a rematch I could make an animal ten times faster and stronger than yours Lise! It's just that I'm not good at dragons is all." Lyon is scratching the back of his head. Ur glances at him then at me making no comment.

"Are you kidding she could beat you anytime anywhere!" Gray is now yelling at Lyon for my honor. That brings a smile to my face and I laugh when I see Gray has somehow lost every ounce of clothing he had on today, but his black boxers are at his feet.

"Gray put your clothes on!" Ur isn't as amused as I am. I gasp as I realize she has also lost her clothes now she is only in a green bra with matching underwear. "Lyon you too!" When Ur screams I look at Lyon who has also lost his clothes except for some bright blue underwear

"WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE SUCH AN ODD HABIT?" I shriek at my friends, covering my face with my hands that don't cover my eyes. This is unbelievable they all strip when angry. I look down self-consciously and breathe a sigh of relief removing my hands and smoothing out my clothing when I realize I am still fully clothed and haven't caught this odd stripping habit.

As if they are all being controlled by a puppeteer they all simultaneously look down and squeal raising their left leg with their hands in the air. I fall to the cold snow rolling around unable to contain my laughter any longer.

"WHERE DID OUR CLOTHES GO?" Lyon is freaking out and covering his private parts looking around frantically.

"Ur why did you strip?" Gray is putting his boxers back on with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"You kids are going to give me gray hairs by the time you are all raised." Ur replies completing avoiding Gray's question and instead helping me up for the second time that day. "Well since we are already dressed for it let's go for a run!"

"Are you crazy? You all are naked!" I shout earning me looks that make me think I might be crazy.

"We do this all the time and for the record we are not naked, we are wearing undergarments." Ur states plainly.

"Okay." I give up. Blood rushes to my cheeks. "Do I have to strip as well?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Both boys replied at once I don't know who said what but now they are both glaring holes into each other's head and I know that at least one will grow up to be a pervert, knowing them maybe both.

"I suppose you will have to in the future but, right now you don't have to because I don't have anything small enough to cover your chest. You are a girl after all." Ur smiles at me but I don't know if I'm relieved by her words or not. "Let's get a move on it. Annalise if you can't handle the run I want you to tell me. These two have been training with me for quite some time so I know they can manage. Although you will be pushed to your limits there is a difference between challenging and tormenting."

We start to run up a path south from the house, it is a steep trek. Soon my lungs burn taking in cold air but I refuse to quit. When I start doubting myself I remind myself why I ran away.

_To become stronger, to_become_faster, to control what I don't understand, to become lethal to those who would try to hurt me._

Those words were reasons to myself to run away so I wouldn't back out. Now they serve as my inspiration. I run faster than Gray and Lyon and stay with Ur the entire run.

**Yay another chapter finished! Okay goodnight everyone pleasant dreams! FYI it is now midnight for me but if it isn't time for you to sleep then go read something!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Shield!

**Here is the next (short) chapter enjoy! Although I think at the end of this short chapter you may hate me a lil bit…**

We ran up to the top of the mountain the air is thin but manageable. Gray and Lyon are panting on the ground while Ur jogging in place. I watch them with a smile on my face, breathing heavily. I turn to the path we walked up and see that our house is barely visible. The top of this mountain is flat and covered in a fine sheet of snow.

"Alright that's enough of a break. Gray show Annalise the correct position to make an ice shield. Annalise you copy him but when he summons his ice magic you use your shadow and light magic. Lyon come stand by me and observe the similarities and differences between their appearances." We all nod and do as we're told. I go to stand about seven feet away from Gray with him on my right and begin to watch his actions.

Gray spreads his legs then puts his hands together with the left under the right, a light blue magic circle appears in front of him then vanishes. He moves his hands fast and in an odd combination as through making a weird handshake with himself. Gray turns his body towards the left, his arms rise above his head and separate on either side of him. For a second nothing happens but when I blink, there is a wall made of ice that blocks Ur and Lyon's view of him. It is twice as tall as me and shaped with sharp points all around it.

"Lyon attack!" Ur yells. Instantly the shield shatters sending Gray flying backwards. I know that Lyon wouldn't attack again but my instincts take over causing my eyes to shut.

I picture how Gray's shield looked and make mine big enough to stretch to Gray I know that mine won't be made of ice but I don't let that deter me, I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body.

I open my eyes just in time to see a black magic circle appear in front of me. Without even realizing it I go through the same motions as Gray ending with my hands in the air. Shadows form from about a foot left from me and stopping after they reach Gray. I reach out and touch my creation they feel like a brick wall. I look over at Gray he is staring at me propped on his elbows.

"Lyon attack!" Ur yells at Lyon it is muffled behind the shield. I feel the impact but the shield still stands. "Again!" This time my shield cracks. I don't want it to break so I envision it healing with the light acting as glue. It works!

"Annalise this is amazing! Can you get rid of it?" Ur's question makes me confused. I created a shield that can heal itself and now she wants me to get rid of it. I look at Gray. He is safe, I am safe and nobody was hurt by me using magic. I relax and let the shield fall, it breaks into small pieces of light and shadow then fades entirely. I release a breath I was unaware I was holding and fall to my knees in the snow.

"Lise! Are you alright?" Gray calls, I see him crawling towards me but I don't react.

"Lise! Can you hear me?" Lyon is in front of me in an instant grabbing my shoulders and slightly shaking me.

"Are you crazy don't shake her? What's wrong with you?" Gray shoves Lyon and pines him under him in the snow.

"Enough! Gray get off of Lyon and Lyon you don't shake a person when they are going into shock." Ur is shaking both of them now.

"I did it." I whisper.

"What?" They all say in sync.

"I did it. I actually did it!" I stand up and hug Ur catching her in surprise. "I did it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Ur!" I can feel my eyes start to water with joy, my heart is pounding. I did it I controlled my magic, no one was hurt and I won't be punished for it. I let go of Ur and take a step back from her smiling.

_"__Annalise! How dare you! I would have thought that after all this time my lessons would have sunk into that thick skull of yours. I suppose you will never learn I might as well put you out of MY misery." _I feel a slap to my face and am too shocked to turn my head and see where it originated. I know that voice but it can't be!

"What the hell?" I angle my head to look at Gray and I see fear in his expressive blue eyes. I can't stop myself, my head jerks to where I was hit from and see my worst fear, my father.

**As much as I hate cliffhangers you have to admit that they make the story interesting, right?**


	9. Chapter 9 Uh Oh

**Sorry about last chapter it was a CLIFFHANGER and SHORT! HOW DARE I?! Well this should make up for it so here it is! GO READ!**

I can't stop myself I jerk my head to see who I was slapped by and my blood runs cold, my father slapped me. It's not my father I know that but the fear in my heart doesn't. It's just a shadow I tell myself.

My father is a tall and pale man with blonde hair and cold blue eyes that look like glass, he always wears a dark suit. His hair was always neatly combed to his right we never kept facial hair. Ever since I can remember when he walks into a room the temperature drops, on the rare occasion when I was called into his office it would be freezing causing me to see my own breath. His shadow followed him like a shadow should but sometimes it would follow me. I assume that's what is in front of me now. It looks like my dad but is entirely black. My mind registers that I can see Lyon through the shadow and that Ur is recovering from her shock.

"Listen you monster! I don't know who you are and I don't care! You slapped my apprentice and you will pay dearly for that!" Ur's face is the picture of rage she places her body into a different form that what Gray did to form the shield. I can feel the magic in the air. "Rose Garden!" Ur's scream fills my ears as I see chunks of that look like roses and thorns race towards my shadow father. Hope rises in my heart as I see the ice creation advances towards the shadow.

My Shadow Father turns to me and smiles evilly before vanishing into thin air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain as ice that was meant for my father's shadow attacks me instead. I collapse to the snow unable to stand as I am wrapped in ice.

"NOOOOOO!" Ur's screams are nothing compared to mine. The ice instantly breaks when she understands what has happened but the damage is done. I feel so cold and am unable to move my legs, I can't even sit up. "Annalise!" The shadow appears in front of me again and smirks. It turns to the running form of Ur, I didn't realize we had drifted so far away.

"Who is the real one paying for their actions?" The shadow's voice sounds just like Father except a little raspier. "Remember little demon I know where you are at all times and even now I am allowing you to live. You are worthless to everyone and if you think those people care for you, you are wrong. I can destroy everyone you love. Do you doubt my power Demon-child?"

"No… Father… I believe you… please don't… hurt them." It hurts to breath let alone talk. I am starting to see black spots and the sound of Ur, Lyon, and Gray screaming for me is becoming distant.

The shadow is smiling again, it is very unsettling. I can make out the features of my father's face but there aren't any colors just black. His eyes have no white or blue just black, his teeth usually sparkle white but they are black as he smiles. "Fine then I will just hurt you. More than your _teacher_ has that is." He spits the word teacher as though it is poison. He picks me up by my throat my hands curling around his uselessly.

I can't touch solid ground my eyes search for any kind of ground but all I see are trees about a mile below me. I pear over his shoulder to see my friends at the edge of the mountain, if they aren't careful they could fall. The shadow is floating in thin air!

My body starts to flail around from the lack of oxygen and just when I think I won't be able to stay conscious any longer I feel air on my face as I watch the shadow smirk then fade above me.

He let go of me and now I am falling to my death. I only feel panicked when I see Gray diving off of the cliff after me.

"Annalise!" Gray shouts. He jumped off of a freaking cliff to come after me. THAT IDIOT! Despite that my heart warms at the fact he came to save me. Only now we will both die together.

Are we supposed to be falling this long? I rotate in the air and see that the tall pine trees are still a ways away. I turn back to Gray as he swims through the air. It's a funny sight since he is only in his underwear. His arms are at his sides and he is ramrod straight, I assume so he can get to me faster than I can fall. I smile at him and spread my arms and legs out to slow my fall. He catches me and wraps his arms around me under my arms. Gray buries his face in my chest, how odd he is scared yet he jumped off of that cliff anyways. I can't let him die. He is too good to die like this. I won't let him be taken from Lyon and Ur. Ur created a giant ice eagle to come after us but, she won't make it in time I know that and I think Gray knows it too. If we are going to live I have to save us.

_My instincts take over. Our fall has to slow down or stop otherwise we will hit the tress and die on contact. I look at Ur pushing her ice eagle as fast as it can go. WINGS! If we had wings we could stop our fall and even fly down. The creature's wings are pumping hard to create speed one moment like mine the next at its side like Gray was doing. I wrap my arms around Gray as I start to picture wings on my back like an angel._

_They will have to be big to support both Gray's weight and my own._ _The wings will start at my shoulder blades and end at my ankles. They will be purely white and made of soft feathers. I feel something attach to my back and know that my wings are there._

I start to make my wings move to stop the falling. I am no longer on my back with Gray on top as we fall to our death, now it's like we are standing up. Gray grabs onto me harder so he won't fall forcing me to cry out in pain. I return the favor and move my arms around his waist supporting his weight.

I look down and see if I'd been any slower we would have hit a tree with think branches. Now that I can control our place in the air, we can fly over to Ur.

"Gray. It's okay now. I used my magic we aren't falling anymore." I smile as he looks at me with wonder in his eyes. He looks behind me where my wings are. They move at a steady pace to keep us floating in the air not moving up or down.

"Annalise you're an angel!" I blush at the compliment only to remember that I'm mad at him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF OF THAT LEDGE? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I feel tears escape my eyes as I look into Gray's sapphire ones.

"It's okay Lise I didn't die you want to know why? I didn't die because you saved us both using your magic." He is smiling at me again without a trace of regret.

"I don't understand. You knew you couldn't save me from falling yet you jumped any way, why?" I don't like the fact that Gray so willingly threw away his life when he knew he wasn't going to survive.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks with a light blush over his cheeks. I shake my head although I have an idea as to why he jumped. He sighs then looks at me with an expression that makes my heart skip a beat. "I think that I might… love you. I never want to see you hurt." I think I love him too.

**Next chapter recalls these same events in Gray's POV! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

**Here's that chapter from Gray's point of view I promised. It changes though so don't hate me too much. NOW GO READ IT!**

"ANNALISE!" That shadow of a man just slapped her, the part that breaks my heart is that she looks so used to it. Her beautiful eyes were full of joy a moment ago when she was able to create, heal, and then dispose of her shield. Now her eyes are expressionless. I look at Ur she is the strongest of us and if anyone can get rid of that shadow that torments Annalise it's her.

"Listen you monster! I don't know who you are and I don't care! You slapped my apprentice and you will pay dearly for that!" Ur's face is the picture of rage. I smile as I know that she is about to cast Rose Garden it is one of her strongest spells. Rose Garden is ice that attacks and freezes opponents making them unable to move is should work on a shadow it just has to touch it. I can feel the magic in the air. "Rose Garden!" I can't help but smile as I see the shock on the shadow's face, my blood runs cold as an evil smile replaces the shock. It vanishes and Ur's attack hurts Annalise.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Her face contorts in pain as the roses and thorns suffocate her.

"NOOOOOO!" Ur's screams as hardly as loud as Lise's since hers are in pain. The ice instantly breaks making Annalise fall to the snow in pain. Shadows surround the snow around her and taking her away from us. "Annalise!" Ur yells as she takes off running after her. Lyon and I run also as the shadow and Annalise get closer and closer to the edge of the mountain.

I run even faster than Ur when I see the shadow start talking to her. Annalise's face is in so much pain as she replies to the shadow-man. Her eyes are so tormented it breaks my heart. I'm so focused on her face that I almost run off of the cliff. Lyon grabs my arm before I can fall thankfully.

"Gray are you alright?" Lyon asks me not letting go of my arm in case I am unstable. I nod at him yanking my arm away and look over at Annalise. She is being strangled by the shadow! Her body starts to flail around from the lack of oxygen. I can't do anything she is going to die before my eyes and I am powerless. I promised myself I would protect her but how can I? I could throw a lance made of ice but what if it hit Annalise or he dropped her to avoid it? I don't know what to do so when he lets go of her and vanishes leaving her to fall I am almost happy. Now she can breathe and I can save her.

My brain doesn't know what I am doing but, my feet do as I launch myself over the edge of the overhang after Annalise's falling form.

"Annalise!" I screech, I have to make it to her before she hits the ground or a tree. I pull my arms to my side and make my body stiff as though I am diving into a pool of water, increasing my speed. Annalise smiles when she sees me and spreads her arms and legs out to slow her fall. I smile back at her when I see this and grab her under her arms. I bury my face in her chest and pull her tightly against me. I've never been scared of heights before but, then again I've never jumped off a mountain before either.

Knowing Ur she is probably riding some sort of ice creation to save us her new pupil that has trouble following her and her other pupil who has always been trouble. If we survive this I am going to tell Annalise how I feel about her and I will tell her about the demon that destroyed my life before Ur and Lyon, Deliora.

Suddenly we stop falling. I tighten my grip around Annalise causing her to yelp if I let go of her I will fall. She clutches me to her, her arms around my waist.

"Gray. It's okay now. I used my magic we aren't falling anymore." Annalise's voice sounds different far more peaceful than I've ever heard her. I look at her and take in a deep breath. Annalise has white angelic wings. That's why we stopped falling she grew wings with her light magic they don't have a single trace of the darkness that attacked her.

"Annalise you're an angel!" I say smiling at her. I smile even more when I see a blush form on her face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF OF THAT LEDGE? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" She screams at me while her bright purple eyes start to cry. So she's mad at me for endangering myself to save her even though she was the one who saved us.

"It's okay Lise I didn't die you want to know why? I didn't die because you saved us both using your magic." I smile at her even more without a trace of regret. I would gladly put my life on the line for her, I trust her with my life.

"I don't understand. You knew you couldn't save me from falling yet you jumped any way, why?" So Lyon was right she doesn't know that I have feelings for her. When we were falling I did promise myself I would tell her if we survived now's as good as a time as any I suppose.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask feeling my cheeks start to heat up. Annalise is shaking her head although I doubt she is that blind. I sigh knowing that she is going to make me say it. "I-I think that I might… love you. I never want to see you hurt." I look into her unique eyes as I say this. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way but at least now she knows.

My eyes widen as I understand what he's saying. I smile at him. "Gray," He looks at his feet as we float in midair, he is taking this the wrong way. I tighten my hold around his waist wanting him to look into my eyes. "I feel the same way. Honestly, if you hadn't jumped I don't think I would have survived this. When I used my powers I wasn't thinking of saying myself I was thinking about saving you."

His eyes are amazing the bluest I've ever seen them they are actually sparkling like sapphires, then I realize they are from unshed tears. I start to get concerned when he starts laughing only making me more worried.

"You called me an idiot but if I hadn't jumped after you… you wouldn't have used your magic you would have accepted the fact that _that shadow _wanted you dead and you would've died." He's angry with me? I thought that this conversation would have gone differently after we confessed our love for each other.

"It's not just any shadow that wanted me dead. It's the shadow of my father." I say with tears of my own in my eyes. My wings are beating faster and faster as my anger rises. I start yelling at him. "So yes! When my father's _shadow_ said that he _always_ knows where I am, that he was _allowing_ me to live, that I was _worthless to everyone, _and that _not a single person_ cares about me, I was still going to fight! But when he said he could destroy everyone I _love_… I gave up and knew that it would be better if I just wasn't around anymore." I look down, I can't take it any longer. I love Gray and Father said he would destroy everyone I love. I swallow my tears to look into his eyes. "I refuse for you to get hurt because of me! Gray, I love you."

"Lise, just because it was your father's shadow doesn't mean that whatever it says is true! You are anything but worthless! Ur and Lyon care about you and I love you that's three people whose hearts would break if we lost you! Let that shadow _and_ your father show up we can protect ourselves you don't have to bare everyone's lives on your shoulders!" I want to believe him so bad that it makes my heart hurt but if I let my guard down I might lose them all. He looks so serious I give him a sad smile and gaze over his shoulder to see Ur and Lyon riding the inspiration behind my wings. They don't see us but, I see their scared expressions. Lyon is holding back tears and is holding onto a stressed Ur for dear-life.

Maybe they do care about me, and can protect themselves. That attack of Ur's that was meant for Father's shadow was pretty powerful, and when I had my shield up Lyon's attacks weren't anything to laugh about. I decide that if I grow powerful enough from learning to control my magic I can defeat Father. I just need to learn more spells and practice more.

"Your right Gray. Let's go tell Ur and Lyon that we are okay." Gray smiles at me mischievously and leans his forehead on mine making it to where all I can see is his eyes looking into mine. I gulp my face heating up. "Gray I can't see."

"You know I thought I lost you, I'm never going to let that happen again. I NEVER want to feel that way again. Powerless, afraid, and worst of all I felt incapable of saving you. I will always save you or at least give you a reason to save yourself." When he stared anywhere but at my eyes my heartbeat picked up making my wings beat faster as well. He's staring into my eyes now. "You know I'm not a fan of cheesy lines but… Annalise I think I fell for you." I consider dropping him for ruining that moment but, instead I decide to laugh since he did succeed in making the mood lighter.

"Whatever Gray move your face so I can fly over to Ur and Lyon unless you want me to drop you instead?" I ask smirking as his eyes widen and look down where there is at least a mile of air and branches before solid ground. His terrified look makes me laugh even more. I bring him closer to me so his head is resting on my shoulder and his arms are around my neck but are out of my way. I lay my head on his searching for that ice eagle. I fly even higher so maybe Ur and Lyon will see us first.

"Lise turn around they are coming from my direction!" I do as he says giving him a little room so he can turn around and we can both be facing the right way. I see Ur smile a knowing smile and Lyon smile with tears running down his face. He quickly wipes them away before Gray can see but the fact that he was crying over Gray and possibly me makes me smile. I make my wings glide through the air faster so we meet them halfway.

"I knew you two would be alright." Ur smiles coming over to us making my smile grow wider knowing that she had faith in us. "Annalise you can set Gray on the eagle and join him if you want or you can keep flying the way you are. I does look rather fun to fly with your own wings."

"Doesn't matter to me but, if I'm too heavy then I'll ride the eagle." Gray looks over at me and I nod setting him behind Lyon.

"Ur can I keep flying I want to know how long I can keep this up?" I ask her which is part of the truth. I want to know how much strength I have but I also like this feeling of flying because of my magic. I feel weightless and free. When she nods and takes off towards home I follow and close my eyes. I spread my arms out as well touching the air as I speed up faster and faster. I don't realize that I am being watched by my friends who have giant smiles on their faces as we all fly down towards the place we all call home.

**SHE GREW WINGS! OH HOW SHOCKING! Lol I'm just kidding I wrote it after all. That was my tenth chapter and I'm nowhere near done! Okay bye! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11 The Summoning

**I know it's been awhile I didn't mean to let it go for four days but well I was tired and on the second and third day my Wi-Fi wasn't working and… I feel like I am just making excuses so yeah… JUST GO READ ALREADY NOBODY READS THE AUTHOR'S NOTES ANYWAY!**

"Well that was a fun day of training!" Ur says to us sarcastically as we go into our home. "Annalise was able to create a healing shield and fly, and we all made a new enemy and everyone made it back alive. No offense kids but tomorrow we are going shopping in a small town so no stripping, magic, or talking back to me got it?" She examines each of her pupils thoroughly before setting her gaze on Gray's hand holding mine. She raises an eyebrow before deciding to just leave it alone. "Lyon do you need any help with dinner because I think Annalise needs to learn to cook and well now's as good of a time as any. Gray come with me." The door shuts behind Ur and Gray before Lyon even has a chance to reply.

"Annalise I guess you can help, I'm just going to make a simple stew. Do you know how to cut vegetables?" I look at the ground without the courage to answer that I never stepped foot in a kitchen. "It's alright I didn't even know how to boil water when I came to train with Ur." He smiles that contagious smile at me making it impossible to not smile back.

Lyon gets out ingredients like carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, some kind of meat and several types of beans. He then gets out a large pot to mix all of the ingredients and hands me a knife that looks strange and that would be useless against someone.

"This is a peeler, you know to peel the potatoes?" At my blank look he sighs gazes at the door longingly then turns back to me whispering under his breath, "This is going to take a while."

_Half an hour later_

Lyon and I had gotten over our discomfort and prepared a stew that according to Ur was the best Lyon had ever made. Lyon had brought out some bread to also eat. We were eating at a dining table or at least what passed as a dining table in this house. I was smiling into my bowl at my new family when Ur asked the question I had been dreading all this time.

"Annalise why did that shadow attack you specifically?" I look at Gray I explained to him part of my story but now I think I will have to reveal it all at dinner. I stir my food around a little longer before answering.

"That was the shadow of my father, he can control it. It attacked me because I was smart enough to escape without anyone noticing on my birthday. I have a confession to make to all of you, please don't hate me for lying to you. My first name is Annalise and I did leave the old place I lived because it wasn't a home, but I left out the fact that my last name is Night and my old residence was at the castle." I am to full of shame to look into any of their eyes. I hear a spoon dropping and hitting a bowl but refuse to look at them still. When I do look up they are all staring at me in shock Lyon is the first to recover.

"You're the princess? You're the daughter of Eren Night who is third in line to the throne!" I nod at him. "So the maybe future king of Fiore can control shadows and would beat his own daughter up for using her magic?" At another nod from me he looks at Ur judging her expression. She is the one who dropped the spoon and still has her hand in the air as though eating from an invisible spoon. She calmly picks her spoon back up and starts eating again. After two spoonfuls and her chewing slowly she looks back to us.

"This only changes the fact that we shouldn't go to Crocas for a while, Annalise ran away to us to learn to control her magic which is why we have been taking care of her. She is an apprentice to me, Ur Milkovich, so I have taken her in to enhance her abilities. It's as simple as that." Ur says this staring me in the eyes. I start to tear up.

"My father's shadow said he would hurt anyone I love… I don't want anyone hurt are you sure you still want me around?" Ur rises out of her chair next to Lyon and walks around the table to me. Wordlessly she wraps her arms around me as I shake from the relief I feel, Lyon and Gray follow her example until we are on the floor in a group hug.

"We love you too and we don't abandon those we love. We fight for them, we protect them and we comfort them when they need it." Ur says to her pupils holding back tears of her own to appear strong.

"Annalise? I want you to summon Aries again, I would like to have a conversation with her." I nod unable to speak through my tears. Ur is the first to stand, then Lyon leaving a hand on my shoulder, finally Gray stands taking my hands and pulling me up alongside him.

"When?" Gray asks speaking for the first time.

"I would like to do it as soon as possible but first we need to finish our probably cold dinner." Ur replies with a smile on her stoic face.

"I don't feel like eating, can we do it now?" I would like to get this over as soon as possible. Ur raises an eyebrow at me, sticks a finger into the soup closest to her then earing a scowl from Gray then looks at Lyon.

"We can reheat this right?" At his sigh and nod she looks at me. "Okay do you need anything special Celestial Wizards can usually only call upon a spirit with their designated key?"

"I honestly don't know but last time all I did was imagine her. If everyone can be quiet I think I can do it." I move over to a corner away from everybody and kneel down on the floor closing my eyes.

_I start to picture her again… her nervous behavior, kind wide brown eyes, bright pink hair that curled at her shoulders, short and copper horns on her head, I even picture her dress that appeared to be made of actual cotton. She had said that it was even softer than the pillow I was holding, that pillow was made of silk. I think of that conversation she had asked about a key, why?_

_"__Usually I can only be summoned by a Celestial Wizard who holds my zodiac key, for this to happen once is a misunderstanding but twice… it has never happened before."_

My eyes open to see the same women in my room roughly five years ago. There is a collective gasp from my new family as they all see a bright yellow magic circle appear in front of Annalise then a woman materialize in front of her in a protective stance with her head over her shoulder taking to Annalise.

**I am going to post the next chapter like right now to make up for my laziness! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12 Facts of Love

**Told you so! Now go read it! Tragic Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"Forgive my rudeness, the last time we met my being was destroyed by shadows so this time I was prepared for the worst. Please forgive me I am Aries." Aries bows towards my family but all I think about is the fact that she was 'destroyed by shadows'. From everyone's expressions I think they are thinking the same thing.

"Aries would you please explain what happened that night to us and also any other information that may be important for Annalise's safety?" Ur gestures to a chair she pulled away from the table for Aries to sit on. I move to sit between Gray and Lyon who have decided to sit on the floor Ur pulls a chair for herself and sits down as well. I move in shock I did it again I summoned Aries again and Ur can now talk to her. I may learn more about my power from her.

"Of course. Please know that I tried to watch over Annalise, we all did, but the shadows prevented us from ever coming to her aid and for that I am truly sorry, I will never forgive myself. Annalise May Charming Night, for not being there when you need us, I and the rest of the sprits have agreed to tell you what we know so we can protect and care for you when you need us. Unfortunately there are a few loop-holes that can't be avoided. If our key belongs to another person we may not be any help, and you need to at least be able to visualize us. The reason why you were able to summon me that night was because you were able to picture me, I like to like that you remembered me from when your mother summoned me to meet you. I visited you when you were born I even held and sang to you." Aries is smiling wishfully into the distance as though it is a special memory of hers. "There are a few spirits who are strong enough to use their own magic and make themselves appear at will like Leo, Virgo, and Capricorn I believe." She stops as though unsure of what else to say.

"You knew my mother?" I can't stop myself from asking that, I never even met her and I was always too afraid to ask Father about her. Honestly I don't even know her name and I have never met any family from her side. Lyon takes my right hand while Gray takes my left offering me their support.

"Yes, June Amelia Charming was my dear friend and master until she passed away mysteriously… you were two years old." Aries eyes become sad and she takes on a distant tone.

Ur hands Aries a soft pink handkerchief and gestures for her to continue. "If you don't mind me asking how did Annalise's mother die 'mysteriously'?" Aries starts to cry into the handkerchief her shoulders shaking from silent sobs. When she looks up again she looks into Ur's eyes with tears glistening in her own.

"Her body was found on a shore in her night clothes with bruises along her neck and arms. I am so sorry, Annalise. I couldn't protect her and because of that you lost your mother. She was trying to summon me when her key was whipped out of her hand causing the summon to be unsuccessful, I don't have enough power to go to Earthland and fight. I believe she was trying to run away from your father taking you with her. She loved you so much, you were the light behind her eyes. Ever since she was little she dreamed of becoming a mother and having children to adore, you see I was her first contract. I never once believed the idea that she would commit suicide nor do I want you to, please believe me." Aries says something else but I can't decipher what it is between her sobs.

I can't take it anymore I get up from the floor ignoring Lyon and Gray's worried looks and hug Aries. "It's alright it wasn't your fault please tell me more about my mother. I've never even seen a picture of her what did she look like?" Aries glances up at me and nods composing herself.

"Annalise she was just like you in looks and behavior. She was strong, smart and beautiful. June always put others before herself and didn't take no for an answer. Although she had dark green eyes compared to your violet ones your noses, hair color, cheekbones, and chins are the same." Aries is smiling at me her eyes glistening with tears. "She was so happy when you were born always dressing you up in the cutest clothes. I remember once she came to the Celestial Spirit Plane to introduce you to all of her spirits although to her she was only gone for a day for your father and the castle she was missing for three months. They feared that she had gone crazy and put her in the dungeon once she returned with you. June was deeply in love with your father which to me was always very odd considering they have opposite magic."

"What do you mean Aries?" I ask.

"You see wizards like anyone can fall in love with who they please but, usually tend to have a relationship with someone who compliments their own magic. Magic can also influence someone's personality making them act like their element of magic. For example, usually a fire mage and a water mage would never have a relationship together because of their opposite magic it would make them constantly want to fight or have completely different views. The fire wizard would be very energetic and would need someone with magic that would complement their own so probably a calmer magic. That is what made your mother's and father's relationship so rare, June was a Celestial wizard dealing with light while Eren's magic focused on shadows and darkness. I have no doubt that your father loved your mother but, I think that the darkness turned him into the man he is today." Aries finishes with a frown.

"How did my father use to behave? As long as I can remember he has always been harsh and distant. I admit that I don't remember my mother at all but I don't know how she could ever have loved him." I can't imagine Father being a kind person after the way he has treated me all my life.

"Eren and June were part of the same royal guild and often went on missions together as part of a greater team, even though their magic differed they worked together and I believe that is how they fell in love. He used to be shy and behaved guarded towards others, June was the first to break down his walls. Annalise he changed even more drastically after your mother died. Eren used magic that wasn't dark but had to deal with darkness, once his light had been extinguished the darkness took him over. Just like there are beings in the light there are also beings in the dark such as demons. There is a place where demons live the complete opposite of the Celestial Spirit Plane it is known as the Realm of Shadows. In my world you can visit for a short time and when you return back here to Earthland time will have progressed rather quickly but in the Realm of Shadows it is different you could spend your lifetime there ageing and growing old but never dying only to return here and seeing time scarcely moved at all. It is a sad place to go and I think that Eren went there and was trapped for who knows how long. I am not just saying this to make June and Eren's love sound more humble I am saying this because there were a few instances in your life when your father would vanish for a few days to even a month and then return looking worn and haggard."

"I have never heard of The Realm of Shadows and I read book on many kinds of magic." Lyon says with skepticism in his voice.

"Not many people know about it spirits are forbidden to go there and wizards usually go insane from the experience of time distortion not to mention the horrors that happen in that realm." Aries is now calmed completely, lightly stroking my back. "I am sorry but I have to go I have used to much of Annalise's magic she will be very sleepy for some time please give her some rest but, before I go I need to talk to Ur in private."

"Of course Annalise, Gray, Lyon go to bed, I will join you soon." We do as we are told and go to bed taking off our boots and pants. Lyon and Gray only sleep in their boxers but I sleep in my boxers as well as the shirt I wore today. Just like Aries said I am very tired but when my head hits the pillow I can't sleep. I hear Aries and Ur talking but can't understand them. I decide to listen to Lyon and Gray's breath that is calm as they are asleep.

I sit on my elbows to get a better look at them and see that they are barely on their own mats. Mine is between Gray's and Lyon's with Ur's on the other side of Gray's. Gray and Lyon are identical in the way they sleep spread out taking up as much space as possible. It's kind of adorable I start to blush and quickly bury my face in my pillow.

"Annalise we will protect you go to sleep." Lyon says in a sleepy voice his eyes are still closed and I can't be certain whether he said that in his sleep or not. I take his advice and close my eyes but as soon as I do I start dreaming of darkness.

**Until next time my readers ;D**


	13. Chapter 13 Darkness

**I am afraid I won't be able to update for a few days so today I am going to publish three chapters! Here is the first and the second is going to be from Gray's POV and the third is going to be soooooo fluffy! Well as fluffy as it can get with two (roughly) eight year olds, a seven year old runaway princess and a ten year old charmer. You'll see what I mean during the third chapter ;D**

"She is very powerful and I am afraid that the shadows will come for her to train her in the darkness. They will use her for their own purposes as a servant of the darkness, The Celestial Spirit King has decreed that if necessary for her safety she can come to the Celestial Spirit Plane and train in the light instead. If her power starts to overwhelm her please contact a Celestial Wizard or any other spirit we are all aware of her circumstances. Goodbye Ur and please protect her as you would your own daughter." Aries vanishes leaving Ur to walk alone to Ultear's old room and cry thinking about her own daughter that had too much power in her little body resulting in her demise.

"I don't know if there is a God out there but if there is please listen to my prayers. Please don't let Annalise share the same fate as Ultear's, my little tear didn't deserve to… please listen to me and don't let Annalise be in pain." Ur is on her knees whispering so her pupils don't hear her in pain. "Please." Ur's cries as silently as she can with her hand over mouth eyes squeezed shut. She hopes that her pupils never have to feel the pain of losing someone they love but she knows that loss is unavoidable. Then the screaming starts.

_I'm not in the dungeon like I was in my last dream now I am in Father's office. It is just like I remember it. He likes the darkness and it shows in his decorating color scheme. Everything is decorated in darker shades of blue and purple. Every piece of furniture is made of dark cherry wood, including a menacing desk and a table with four high-backed chairs. On the table is a chess set with pieces that are black and blood red instead of white. One of the few good memory's I have of my father and I was when he was teaching me to play chess. He had hoped to teach me to strategize so I could take his place and rule the castle one day but instead he accidently showed me that he could smile._

_ "__Annalise how did you manage to do that?" He had asked me how a simple pawn managed to take his queen when I only sacrifice my rook._

_ "__I set a trap Father! I lured your queen away and you took the bait, Father." I had smiled proudly and felt happy. My next move was to take his king with my knight. "I won! I won! I won!" I squealed in delight. _

_"__Yes Annalise, you won by using your wits and making sacrifices. One day you will have to make real sacrifices in order to… well you will know what to do."_

_"__Father did you know today is my birthday? Is that why you taught me how to play chess?" That day I turned five years old and hadn't had an incident in four months. I was filled with joy at the thought that he not only remembered my birthday but was also rewarding me for my behavior. He had smiled at me for the first time with what I thought was love in his eyes when I beat him, it all faded in an instant._

_"__Yes Annalise five years ago you were born and four months ago you went against my rules and created a dog made of light and darkness that hurt a maid protecting you. Even though I've told you a thousand times not to use your… magic you did not listen. No this not a reward for your ability to listen for four months this is so you become smart enough to know when to surrender and when to fight. You know that I don't consider you my child, yet I still allow you to call me Father. I clothe you, feed you, and give you shelter, if you do not learn to me more grateful I will take it all away. Do you understand me?"_

_"__Yes sir I understand." My heart was heavy with regret that I was dumb enough to believe he loved me._

_"__You are dismissed we shall play again soon, assuming you are able to control yourself." I walked out of that office and had an incident a week later. I was sick with the flu and had made my own shadow fetch me a glass of water. We never played chess again._

_"__You ran away from me and survived when my shadow was to kill you. Annalise how did you manage to do that?" I look away from the chess board on the table I had been staring at to the desk he sat at. "You are just like your mother now that you know more about her surely you understand why she had to go. She was too bright for her own good, the shadows didn't like her anyway. You need to learn now that when darkness doesn't like something it gets rid of it._ _You survived and didn't die that means that you are worthy of being trained. That is why you will be trained in darkness in The Realm of Shadows. You have no choice in the matter of course. Annalise, you are weak but darkness and even light is strong. Your power will kill you slowly. Unless you are properly taught you will die. Darkness is merciful so before you die it will take you. Even now your magic is unbalanced since you tend to favor light. When you're awake light rules your world but when you are asleep darkness shall haunt your dreams so without further ado, let's see your worst nightmare and make it real shall we?"_

_The office disappears and in its place is a void. Gray, Lyon, and Ur appear as pale as ghosts, I can see through them._

_"__Gray how could you love someone like that?" Lyon's voice isn't his own as he gestures at me._

_"__You're right I don't. Do you hear me Annalise I don't love you? Do you want to know why?" I start to cry when Gray comes up to me his sapphire eyes are now navy bordering black as he laughs in my face. "It's because you killed me." Just as he says this images flash in my mind. Gray and I are riding on my dragon when it disappears beneath us, Gray manages to grab my arm and throw me into a nearby tree while he plummets downwards until I can't see him. All I hear is a sickening crunch then my screams start._

_"__He died saving you, Annalise. Isn't that what he said he would do?" Ur would never say something like that and she would never let that happen. The real Gray's voice pops into my head._

_"__I will always save you or at least give you a reason to save yourself." No he wouldn't die protecting me I would stop him or save him._

_"__Annalise killed Gray. Annalise killed Gray. Annalise killed Gray. Annalise killed Gray." Everyone vanishes leaving their hollow voices behind singing that same fraise over and over again. I curl into the fetal position wishing for the singing to stop. My cheeks are wet as I scream to try and drown out the noise._

"Annalise wake up! Annalise wake up!" _It's Gray his real voice calling to me. Oh how I wish I could wake up from this nightmare._

**Ok here it is remember if you have time R&R it always makes my day to read that people actually like reading my work! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14 Beware the Darkness

**As promised this chapter will be from Gray's point of view enjoy!**

"Ur why isn't she waking up?" Lyon is shaking Annalise as she screams. She woke both Lyon and I from our sleep, Ur came running in with a glass of water and quickly splashed it on her face.

Annalise is crying in her sleep with her body curled into itself on her side, her blanket thrown onto my mat. Her arms are covering her ears as though to block out her own screams of terror. I am trying to tear her arms away from her ears but to no avail. I actually felt bad for Lyon since when she started screaming it was right into his ear.

"Annalise wake up! Annalise wake up! You're having a nightmare please wake up!" Looking around at everyone I know they are thinking the same thing I am, we have to wake her up. I am about to try removing her arms again but before I can Ur yanks on my arm as well as Lyon's dragging us a safe distance away. When I start to protest and send Ur an evil glare she responds.

"Gray! Stop and look at her I will not let either of you get harmed." I look at Annalise confused as shadows erupt from around her body making her scream in more pain as if that was possible. She is no longer curled into a ball now she floating in midair. Her back is arched, arms reaching for something to the left and right of her as far as they can, legs hanging limply at the knees. As quickly as they came the shadows disappear leaving Annalise to fall to the floor with a thud. I try to run to her but Ur has a vise grip on my arm.

"Her pain isn't finished. We will come for her and there will be no point in dying to protect this weakling. The darkness will make her strong!" Annalise is staring straight at us as a voice lower than her own speaks. She is sitting up on her mat with her arms in front of her chest, her violet eyes are solid black. Then her eyes flutter and she falls onto her pillow, she breathes softly now peacefully asleep.

"S-she… S-she was p-possessed… W-wasn't she Ur?" Possessed by darkness? Lyon's words don't register in my mind as I make my way over to Annalise. I lift her eyelids one at a time and release I breath I didn't know I was holding when I see her eyes are now the normal and yet unique purple I am accustomed to.

"I don't know. The only thing I can be certain of is that we all need to get some rest. At least try to get some sleep, tomorrow we are going to a little town to get more supplies it will most likely take all day." Lyon and I nod and lay down on either side of Annalise like before. I don't realize it but my hand finds Annalise's as I drift to sleep in my weird sleeping position.

**I know this chapter was amazingly short but I think it got my point across Beware the darkness! On to the next chapter ;D**


	15. Chapter 15 A Misadventure

**Last chapter for a lil while but I WILL UPDATE AGAIN! Sometime in the rest of my life… Let the fluffiness begin!**

"This place is amazing look at what they have here!" I can't believe it this place has everything I don't know the town's name but right now we are in the vendor's area with tents set up in every available space. We have passed by countless tents with food, clothing, accessories and magic. I have practically looked over them all every one astounding me more and more.

"Yes it is but right now I have to go shopping for boring things and sell a few of my ice creations, so I want all of you to stay together while I am gone. Each of you has been given a small allowance to spend as you please. In two hours we will all meet up in the middle of town it has a giant fountain so you should have no trouble finding it especially with the three of your brains combined." Ur smiles a smile that could melt ice. "Have fun and be safe." She walks off as we all call goodbye to her. Gray takes my hand and smirks causing my face to turn as bright as a tomato.

"Come on let's go check out the magic tents, maybe they have something for a light/darkness mage." He starts dragging me behind him before I can say anything. So he doesn't get left behind I grab Lyon's hand and laugh at his bewildered expression.

Like a train we all move to the first magic tent we come across. I don't see anything I would personally wear but decide to spend my money on presents for the boys whose sleep I disturbed last night with my nightmare. They had told me that I screamed and as hard as they tried they couldn't wake me up. I see a set of earrings that would look good on Lyon I'm not sure if he has his ears pierced or not but they match him none the less. They are snowflakes one is small and the other is larger than the first one with a small chain. It is only a third of my allowance so I buy it and have it giftwrapped I will give it to Lyon when we get home. I stuff it in my pocket and turn back to my boys.

Gray and Lyon are fighting about which shop to go to next and didn't see me buy anything I smile to myself and put a hand on each of their shoulders turning them so we are turned towards the shops. I smile at each of them. "I don't care where we go but you both have somehow lost your clothes while I was gone and Ur said no stripping so find your clothes while I go over to the that tent." I say to them pointing towards the other tent with jewelry. They are shocked that I noticed they were almost naked before they did. I smile and calmly walk away from them towards a small booth-like setup with bracelets galore.

There is one that catches my eye I like it but I only have enough money to buy one more thing and I will not be greedy and buy something for myself instead of Gray so I move on. The next one that catches my interest is more masculine and would be perfect for Gray. It is in a definite circle it is made of cold silver and looks like many small pieces were wound around and around until it formed this. I like it but won't fit Gray for a while. I start to frown and think of buying something else when the merchant comes up to me.

"I can cast an enchantment to will allow it to grow and shrink with the owner for an additional fee if you would like?" I look up to see an older woman wearing way too much makeup but with kind green eyes.

"How much would that come to?" Please be in my range. Please be in my range. Please be in-

"About fifty jewel? And I will giftwrap it for free." I smile that is exactly my limit.

I buy it from the merchant, smiling as I thank her. Carefully shoving it into my pocket I stroll to where I left Gray and Lyon. They aren't there but I see a fully-clothed Lyon looking at a cart full of books and walk over to him. He doesn't notice me and when I place my hand on his shoulder he jumps and turns around in fear.

"Sorry I thought you were Ur and panicked but I found this awesome book on ice magic see! It has spells even Ur won't recognize! Oh and there is also this one about the origin of magic! This is the best day ever!" I smile at Lyon as he geeks out about the books. I search for Gray and see him running towards us with a proud smile on his face as he keeps his hands in his pockets.

"As far as Ur knows we have been together this whole time agreed?" Gray asks with a gleam in his eyes. I nod as does Lyon while still looking at the books. "Anyway I'm out of money and we still have an hour and a half to waste so what do you guys want to do?" I smile and take his hand.

"Let's wait for Lyon then go walking around I hear that some kind of lizard is going to be in town. Although it's confusing how does a lizard do magic?" Lyon pays for his books and accepts a bag to carry at least seven different books each about the size of a Lacrima book. **(AN: Phone book sized since this is Fairy Tail they use Lacrimas instead so yeah...) **

"You mean Salamander? I don't know. I heard he is a very persuasive wizard but is a total pervert. Let's just go to the fountain and wait for Ur there." Lyon's face is about to burst with the size of his smirk. "I have enough books to entertain me for the time being and I would like to start reading as soon as possible."

We all agree and start walking towards the center of town. When we get there, there's a large crowd around the fountain. We push our way to the center and Lyon sits down dragging a book about ice magic out and starts reading completely ignoring the screaming of girls.

I gaze around and see that they are all staring at a boy a few years older than me maybe ten or older. His eyes lock on mine and I begin to blush and stare at my feet. When I glance back up that boy is closer now and is still staring at me. He is quite handsome. He has dark navy blue hair that is short in the back but longer in the front giving him bangs that I would love to run my fingers through. There is an x above his left eyebrow, I want to trace it! He is dressed oddly considering the weather wearing red striped pants, a white shirt and a purple cape with gold around it. My heart is beating very fast almost as fast as when Gray told me he loved me. I can't stop staring at him he is so handsome and he accessorizes with golden bracelets and golden rings with designs on them. He is completely in front of me now and I can see his brown eyes that look like chocolate. He takes my hands in his and kisses them making me blush even further.

"Greetings beautiful. You know I have never met someone with such gorgeous eyes before. That is such an astounding color of purple. I am Salamander surly you've heard of me before right?" He has the smoothest voice I have ever heard, I blush even deeper when he compliments me.

"Y-yeah I heard about you earlier but you're not a lizard at all you're really handsome." I can't stop staring at his eyes while he stares into mine.

"You're beautiful, I'm handsome but I prefer to be called by my name Salamander tell me what is your name or should I just keep calling you beautiful?" He kisses my hand again and I think I just might faint.

"C-call me whatever you like." I smile at him. I thought I was in love with Gray but he is just so perfect and is starting to make me question my love over him and Gray. Is this what they call a love triangle?

Lyon walks over to us and before I can object throws me over his shoulder with one arm around my waist and the other holding his large bag of books with one in front of his face. He starts to walk away with me and Gray following behind with his hands in his pockets. Before he leaves Gray knees Salamander in his groan. I look at Gray then at Salamander, I wonder why I thought I was in love with him a minute ago, Gray is ten times better than him. Gray also seems to have lost his shirt again.

"Goodbye Bora the Prominence, _that_ was for using charm magic on _my girl_." Gray just called me his girl I start to blush again. Charm magic? What's that?

"Lyon what is charm magic?" I angle my head to look over Lyon's other shoulder he is reading while walking. "I swear if you drop me!" Lyon interrupts me before I can finish my lie.

"Charm magic is magic that makes people fall in love with the user against their will. Bora was using it on you which made Gray very jealous. I guess coming here wasn't such a bad thing." Lyon replies nonchalantly. Gray comes up to us and I smile at him with my head upside down making him blush. I am so glad I am not wearing a dress like a used to have to.

"Hey Lyon you have all those books I'll take Annalise from you." I feel Lyon shrug underneath me then I am in the arms of Gray he is carrying me like I am a princess… wait I am a princess… he is carrying me like I am his bride. I look into his eyes and blush at the thought of marrying Gray he would be my husband. I don't know if it's from me staring at him or from having similar thoughts to mine but he blushes as brightly as I probably am.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" We look and see Ur over at a shop for girls clothing. We all walk over to her she looks at Gray and I. "Did Annalise get hurt?" I instantly hop down from Gray's arms and go to stand by Ur getting some much needed distance from Gray and myself.

"No we rescued her from the evil clutches of a boy using charm magic!" Gray says rather dramatically still blushing like crazy.

"Okay then… anyway Annalise let's get you some cover-ups then you can start stripping like the rest of us." I force a smile onto my face even though my eyes are terrified. We go inside and end up buying me three purple wraps, a light blue, black and a white one since I don't have any cleavage at the ripe age of seven. Then we head home a fun and peaceful day coming to an end.

**AWE! Wasn't that a sweet chapter? Bye my readers if you like this story follow and/or favorite it! Thank you to all of the people who already have followed and/or favorite it! Until next time ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 Bracelets, Flags, and Firsts!

**Hello! To the people who take the time to read my little author notes I want to apologize I have failed to update in what I consider a long time. Although if you are like me and read a bunch of stories every day maybe you didn't even miss me, I honestly have no idea how you feel, so sorry. (If you want to change that try messaging me sometime, just saying.) Anyway there will be some twists soon that will focus on things from my imagination in later chapters. You have been warned! Sorry for taking your time and distracting you from my story, (assuming you actually read this) so go read this story NOW!**

"This is for you. I saw you admiring it and I wanted to get it for you." I look at Gray shocked. I didn't hear him following me outside when I went to collect snow to boil. I completely forgot to give the boys their presents yesterday. I open Gray's gift and almost drop it.

It is the bracelet I wanted. Although I may have been a princess I never liked fancy and gaudy clothes or jewelry this bracelet reflects that. It is a plain sliver chain but what I liked about it is the fact that the clasp itself is a heart. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I look at Gray amazed, he got me something like this.

"I talked to the merchant and he said that it is magic and will always fit the wearer no matter where you wear it." He looks nervous which is kind of cute. "I mean it could be an anklet, or necklace and as you get older it will grow too." He starts looking anywhere but into my eyes and scratches the back of his head tensely.

"I love it! You know what else Gray? I love you! And no I am not just saying that! I got you and Lyon a presents too! Come with me so I can give it to you!" I am smiling from ear to ear and drop my bucket of ice to grab Gray's hand instead.

"Okay but first we need snow." He is still avoiding my eyes. Bending down Gray picks my bucket of snow back up and starts shoveling snow into it. All in all it takes about two minutes but, those two minutes are the longest two minutes of my life. Once he is done we head inside with him going to boil the snow while I go to retrieve the presents. Lyon is in the bedroom where my pants were left. I hand him his present with a smile and leave.

"Thanks Sis! You can barrow whichever book you like whenever you want." Lyon calls to me as I walk back to Gray. Lyon will soon regret his choice of words since I love reading, who knows maybe I will become a solid-script mage in my free time.

"Gray here is your present. I also got it enchanted so you can wear it whenever you like." I can't take it as he carefully unwraps the present. A smirk breaks across his face when he sees it, sliding it onto his wrist in record time. Its magic acts instantly shrinking enough to not fall off while still moving around.

"That's awesome!" That's all he says so I go to find Ur. I find her in little girl's room. This door is normally locked I wonder why she is in here now.

"Ur are you alright?" Something is definitely wrong, her shoulders are shaking and she isn't making a single sound.

"Annalise I had a daughter once did you know that?" I shake my head but realize that she can't see me.

"No I did not." She turns towards me with tears running down her face.

"I did, her name was Ultear but her power killed her. For a long time she was sickly with a fever. I tried to get her help but they couldn't do anything… my little tear. I loved her so much as much as I love you, Gray, and Lyon. I consider all of you my children and don't want anything to happen to any of you. Annalise… the darkness may be coming for you but I will protect you please never give up for our sake, any of us. Fight and live on! Okay?" I can't stop the tears from forming in my eyes soon they come pouring out.

Wordlessly Ur wraps her arms around me and holds me close as I cry, like a mother would. We cry together until the tears won't come anymore. We stand together and she smiles at me.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Lise. For that I am sorry let's go meet with the boys and train some more. You need to learn to strip like the rest of us."

After that we were closer. She was the mother I never had and I was the daughter she never got to raise. We would never replace the original but we were comfortable. She took my hand and we left the room locking it behind us.

"No my present is better! She has unlimited access to_ all _of my books! All you gave her was a bracelet!" Lyon is yelling and it is coming from the kitchen. Ur and I quicken our pace to get to them before all hell breaks loose.

"Well girls like jewelry and that _bracelet_ will always be with her and will always fit her! One day all of your books will go with you and she will never see them again but that bracelet is hers and always will be!" Ur and I enter the kitchen to see Lyon and Gray wearing only boxers glaring at each other.

"Well this is precious what do you think Annalise? I am disappointed in them arguing whose gift is better and not getting me anything. I am shocked really anyway boys stop fighting in the kitchen instead let's take this outside."

So we all go outside and start to walk up the mountain, surprised we aren't running. I know that Gray and Lyon need to calm down but how is encouraging violence going to solve this?

"Here take these, they're your personal flags. I got these yesterday with you all in mind. Annalise yours is violet, Gray yours is this sapphire and Lyon this is yours it is obviously turquoise. Everyone okay with this?" Ur hands each of us a square piece of fabric with the color she said. "You will be protecting yourself and your flag. If they get your flag before you can attack you lose, as simple as that and to be considered out you need to lose your flag. We will be practicing like this every day. Let's get started!" Ur steps away from us and creates a shield made of ice that she can see through.

Lyon being the strategist creates a small bird to fly his flag above all of us. Gray follows his lead and freezes the flag in a ball of ice. All I can do is tuck the flag into my waistband and hope I don't drop it.

Lyon creates a tiger and attacks Gray. My eyes snap shut as I picture my own tiger with a body made of light and black stripes.

"Annalise your exposed! Open your eyes! Quick create a shield!" Ur words fall upon deaf ears as I can't stop the attack from Gray. I fly backwards from the attack staring at the sky as my vision tries to focus. Lyon is over me in a second and reaching down. I think that he might help me up but all he does is take my flag. Rage fills me, I have been beaten and I hadn't even attacked yet. Standing up I decide that when we get home I will read every book Lyon has. Gray is looking at me weird and all I do is glare at him. Lyon attacks Gray with a snow dragon and takes his sapphire flag. Serves him right for attacking me then getting distracted by what he did.

"Congrats Lyon and Annalise! Lyon you won our first battle and Annalise you stripped!" I don't understand so I look down and panic I did strip I am only in my white wrap with matching boxers and my silver bracelet. I scream then Gray is in front of my placing his jacket over me. "We will do this again tomorrow. Until then let's go home."

We all march silently back down the mountain each in our own thoughts. Lyon and Gray have resolved their problems and I have found a new goal to live by. _Read all of Lyon's books and attack with those attacks making them my own. _I smirk to myself as we go home to do chores.

**I have no idea how often I should update… but I want it to be fairly often so don't abandon this story! It will probably not be every day though like old times, sorry about that. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17 After Some Training

**Well would you look at that another chapter? Here it is please enjoy! Unfortunately I still don't own Fairy Tail I have a plan though so maybe one day I will. Thank you for reading my story! The chapters may be slightly longer lately only because I don't want my story to have a gazillion chapters by the time it ends. Sorry for distracting you from my story GO READ IT!**

_Three months later_

"Annalise make a shield! Now!" We have been practicing magic over and over for the past three months and it's that time of day when we battle. I am able to visualize what I want to form without closing my eyes now and I have a trick that I discovered accidently that I may as well test now when a giant blast of snow is about to hit me.

Yesterday I was walking with my bucket of snow to boil in front of me when I tripped. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to hit the snow so instead I accidentally became a shadow passing right through the bucket. When it occurred what had happened to me I rose out of the shadows unscathed. Now I picture myself repeating that by fading into the ground as a shadow and it happens. I race behind Gray since he is the one who attacked me and pop up behind him already casting something that I read in one of Lyon's books that has become a regular method of attacking for me.

"Light Beam!" I scream as a ray of light erupts from my magic circle catching Gray in the back and knocking him unconscious. I learned that from reading a book about Moon Magic. Turning to Lyon I notice he has made ice birds fly towards me. I do the same thing I did to Gray, turning into shadows only to reappear behind him. I don't cast a light beam this time instead I picture a hand made of light and darkness grab him so he is incapacitated. My magic isn't perfect so I keep my left hand in a fist while walking around slowly and take the flags from behind their shields one a brilliant sapphire blue the other a light almost translucent turquoise. I calmly walk over to Ur and give the flags to her including my purple one. She smiles at me before turning to the boys. I unclench my fist causing my shadow/light hand to release, Lyon falls to the snow with his knees and hands on the ground not raising his head. Gray is still out cold with his face in the snow.

"Well done Annalise you have beat my ice-pupils in record time. I'll start taking Lyon home can you handle Gray?" I nod and start towards him while Ur goes to Lyon.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl and didn't even defeat Gray! All in the same day!" While smiling at Lyon's retreating form as he and Ur walk down the mountain towards home I turn my full attention to Gray. I'm cold from running around in boxers and a bra and don't want to be out here longer than needed. I lean into his face and start to whisper into his ear.

"Gray they're gone you can stop faking now." I can tell he is faking from the way his back rises and falls at Lyon's remark, silent laughter.

"I could have taken you but you cheated. Nobody knew about your shadow form." I laugh at his excuse. Before I turn him so his back is in the snow and I can see his sapphire eyes.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Icehead. We both know I beat you fair and square." I smile at his astonished look.

"Come on Princess, we both know I would have won if you hadn't snuck up behind me!" I flinch when he calls me princess as a teasing name, I'm not ashamed of being a princess I am ashamed of having Eren Night as my father.

"Because I love you I will let that name slide, for now. Just don't do it again" My head turns away from him as a blush stains my face.

"You love me?" He seems a little shocked but, why wouldn't I.

"Yes… One day I want a family like we have with Ur and Lyon. Ur is the mom which is what I would be, I want children of my own it doesn't matter if they are adopted like us or not. The last thing I would be a husband who will be the father to our children. Gray? I want you to be him." My face is entirely serious but, my insides are shaking and scared of being rejected.

"Then so do." Gray smiles at me putting his hands behind his head so he is more comfortable. At my lack of response he grabs my hand. "Tell you what when we get older we will join a guild, we will get married then have twenty kids with blond hair and blue eyes or black hair with purple eyes. We can have a winter wedding with Lyon as the best man and Ur will walk you down the aisle and we will live happily ever after. I still want you to be my princess though. Is that alright, Princess?"

"Twenty is a lot but, then all of my dreams would come true." I throw myself on top of him, the snowing crunching from the added weight. "If I'm your princess then you are my prince." I giggle. "My handsome ice prince." He smiles even more.

"Lise, will you be the love of my life? There are worse things than being a prince of ice I suppose. Although being your knight in shining boxers isn't such a bad thing either." I can't stop the smile that forms on my face.

I look at Gray and see two of him smiling up at me. "Gray I don't feel so good." That's all I can say before my vision goes dark and I flop onto his chest.

_"__Annalise run! We have to get away! Run!" Lyon and I are running from something I don't know what, all I know is that it would be really bad if it caught us. I turn around and see a blazing fire behind us. We were on top of our mountain training and are now running down it for survival. The fire consumes everything in its wake. The snowy trees are turning black, the air is gray from smoke. We run harder pushing ourselves as hard as we can to escape._

_My logical mind says that I should take the time to create a creature that could carry us away from the fire but I don't, neither does Lyon instead we continue to run. I see Gray and Ur in the distance they aren't coming towards us they are staying still but at least they are safe which is more than Lyon and I are._

_As we get closer I see why they aren't coming for us there is a giant chasm with only darkness below, it is bottomless. I see Gray and Ur's expressions they are full of sorrow but watching us none the less. Gray is saying something but we are too far away for me to hear him. I don't know what to do._

_I glance behind me to see Lyon casting. He creates a bubble of ice around me. I know that Lyon and Gray both use Ice-Make Magic but their kinds of magic are very different. Gray uses Static Ice-Make allowing him to create inanimate objects, like weapons, also allowing him to affect the environment. He once made the floor of our room icy so that when Lyon came to interrupt us he would slip and fall, it was funny to watch. Lyon uses Dynamic Ice-Make which is why he always makes ice sculptures of animals that he can control, he controls ice. I don't understand why he is making a bubble though._

_"__I am going to send you across the gap. I'm sorry but I am not strong enough to carry us both and I could never leave you behind. Please forgive me and don't blame yourself." I pound against the bubble with all of my strength. I refuse to leave him behind. He is swift though and before I know it I am across the gap the bubble popping as soon as I am safely above the ground._

_As hard as I try I can't see Lyon the fire has consumed him and I know that he is gone._

_"__You killed my pupil! He may have been weak but he was my pupil! I will never forgive you for this Annalise." Ur's voice hurts but what she says is true I was the one who killed Lyon._

_"__He was like a brother to me yet he cared more about you and sacrificed himself for you! Did you even thank him as he gave up his life? Did you even try to create something to save both of you? Or did you just let him die?" Gray's voice doesn't sound like him but I feel guilt claim me none the less._

_"__You deserved to die instead of him he had so much potential. He had dreams and a family what do you have to live for?" Ur is speaking the truth he didn't deserve to die, I did._

_"__We never loved you! Never have, never will!" Gray hurts me even though I knew as much. I knew he couldn't possibly have loved someone as needy as me._

_"__Annalise killed Lyon! Annalise killed Lyon! Annalise killed Lyon!" They always say that. It means my nightmare is about to end._

_I don't fight as Ur grabs my left arm and Gray grabs my right dragging me towards the edge. They throw me into the chasm of darkness. Although I know it is a dream I can't stop the scream that rips through my throat as I fall into darkness._

"Annalise wake up! You're having another nightmare and I can't reach you!" Lyon's voice brings me back to the present and I fall into his waiting arms. This has become a regular thing. I will dream about my family dying because of me and when I wake up my body will fall from the shadows. Thankfully more times than not someone will catch me. At least I don't scream through my entire dream instead I scream at the very end.

When the shadows take over my dreams I float into the air and when our connection is separated I fall. Lately the nightmares have gotten worse and more frequent. Gray would die by saving me from falling when my magic failed us, Ur dies by jumping in front of something that was meant for me and I will hold her as she dies in my arms, and Lyon always dies from sacrificing himself for my safety, he has been swallowed by a frozen lake that crakes, quicksand, and the latest is fire as he stays behind succumbing to flames. No matter the scenario their shadow doubles always sing that I killed them over and over until I wake up always changing the name to fit the nightmare.

I cry into Lyon's shoulder as he holds me. Whenever I wake up I instantly run to the person who died for me to confirm that it was just a dream and that they are unharmed. He knows that since I am staying with him he died.

"It's okay it's all over. Lise, look at me." I comply and stare into his turquoise eyes. "I am fine and you are safe. I didn't die and you are not guilty of killing me. Ur, Gray, and I would never blame you for someone's death so don't worry about it. Okay?" I calm down and Lyon slowly stands taking me with him. We leave the room to find Gray and Ur. Ur's voice is steady yet her face is sad.

"Annalise your dreams are happening during the day now. Gray had to carry you all the way down the mountain after you told him you weren't feeling well and collapsed. Annalise it's time to call Aries again and see if you can go to the Celestial Spirit Realm and train there instead of with us." I feel numb my family is sending me away and I may never see them again.

**This chapter was a little over 2,000 words 2,019 to be exact (I didn't count the author notes). Thank you for reading! I am going to be going back to school soon, sophomore in high school, or for those who aren't familiar with American standards 10****th****grade how terrifying… ;D**


	18. Chapter 18 A Sad Parting

**I wasn't planning on posting right now but I read the reviews and they made me laugh when today isn't going so well so thank you readers for making my happy and smiling like an idiot! This is for you SnowKi, Kaylamrr, guest(s), [I literally have no idea if you are the same person or different people :( sorry ] bianka, Iloveanimex, and the people who love my story by following it or making it your favorite ;) (How many times am I going to wink today -_-) I still don't own Fairy Tail :'( SORRY I RAMBLE WAY TOO MUCH GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Annalise? I know that this is hard for you but please summon Aries or we will have to go on a mission to find a Celestial Spirit Wizard."

"Please don't send me away. Can't I just summon Aries every day and then we can train here instead of in the Celestial Spirit World?" I plead to Ur my eyes clouding over with tears, I don't want to leave.

"We all love you but while you are here the shadows can get to you and are causing you pain. Please understand that we don't want you to leave we just want you safe. You will be safe with Aries and the other spirits."

"Ur she is safe with us!" Gray shouts.

"She doesn't need to leave!" Lyon bellows at Ur. I have never heard him even raise his voice to her the fact that he would now of all times makes me feel loved. I don't want to leave but with me here I am a liability to them. The shadows could come for me any second of any day and I wouldn't be able to stop them from hurting my family.

_"__If you don't want your family hurt than meet us at the top of the mountain at dusk. Otherwise we will come and take you from them and if they are hurt or killed it will be your fault." _That voice, it is the voice of Gray in my nightmares. My heart runs cold as its words sink in.

"Fine I will summon Aries tomorrow. Please Ur let me spend tonight with my family." My voice sounds weak and tears are running down my face but, I don't care. I can save my family and those nightmares will never come true. "Lyon can I have one of your books? There is this one that I love. It isn't about magic it is a love story. Come with me and I will show you." I say taking Lyon's hand as we go into the room where we sleep. I will miss it. The bedroom is almost bare except for the blue mats in the room and a few large bookshelves for Lyon. I have read almost all of the magic books and a few love stories Lyon bought just for me. My favorite book that I am referring to is a twist to the classic Fairy Tales.

"Why did you do that? I'm sure Ur would have caved sooner or later. You know that I don't like giving away my books but which one do you want?" I smile at Lyon as he speaks he has always been a loyal friend and brother. Even though he has probably read it a million times but I decide to describe it do him without telling him the title.

"There once was a beautiful princess promised to a greedy and ugly prince. He doesn't want to marry her for love he just wanted to marry her so she can be his and no one else's. She wants to marry for love so she runs away. On her journey she encounters a dragon who protects her against bad people when they try to hurt her. They run away together and go back to his home. The prince comes to reclaim his bride and he almost kills the dragon. The dragon protects himself resulting in the princess accidently getting hurt. The dragon furious kills the prince, afraid that his love has died. The princess awakes to find her dragon drenched in blood and crying, you see he felt very guilty for taking someone's life even if they were evil. The princess eases his mind by saying she loves him truly. That love brought the prince back to life to ease the conscience of the dragon. The dragon banished him from the lands protected by the dragon and they lived happily ever after. I know that it sounds cheesy but I really like the story and I was really bad at retelling it… Lyon can I please take that book with me?" I flash a small smile at Lyon while he blushes in return and goes to get the book that I love.

"I suppose you can have it since you bought me those earrings and have been a wonderful sister all this time. Even though you cheated earlier when we battled. After all I love you so Lise you may have this book The Unique Fairy Tale." His smile is as bright as the sun. I take the book and throw my arms around him.

"Thank you Lyon! I love you too! I hope I see you soon!" I let go of him and am about to walk away when he grabs my arm.

"Wait before you go I want to sign it please let me. Just so you don't forget us. Have Ur and Gray sign it too." He signs 'Don't forget about your dragon.' – Love your brother, Lyon Vastia. It occurred to me that I didn't know his last name before this. I leave and find Ur outside cutting down trees for firewood.

"Ur will you sign this for me please?" she nods and creates a pen made of ice that somehow writes like a regular pen. She writes 'I love you as though you are my own child never give up hope' Love Ur, your adopted mother. I smile at her then ask, "Have you seen Gray?"

"Yes, he went to the mountain to sulk. When you see him tell him to come down dinner will be done soon." Smiling I take off to find the love of my life or as Lyon put it my dragon. I stop dead in my tracks when I feel the shadows following me. They are coming because it is almost dusk and they said to meet at the very place Gray is. I run panicking, I won't make it in time. I focus and light surrounds my back creating angelic wings like the ones that saved Gray and I that horrible day. If I wasn't so scared I would probably laugh at the irony even now it isn't lost on me.

"Gray! Run please run and live!" My wings are taking me at an exhilarating pace up the mountain going faster than the shadows completely ignoring the path, defying gravity. I see him as I rise above the mountain. "GRAY! RUN!" He hears me but he doesn't listen, the shadows are almost to him. I beat my wings and dive towards him.

I tackle him and will my wings to vanish as the shadows surround us in a dome. The dome blocks out the sunlight yet still illuminates us as I land on Gray's chest, he isn't wearing a shirt again. It would be easy to separate the shadows with a light beam but that wouldn't help Gray escape. They would just swarm again. Somehow there is wind in this dome of darkness it pulls at my clothes and hair whipping it into my face.

I pull Gray close to me burying my face in the crook of his neck. I refuse for him to die because of me. His arms wrap around my waist holding me closer digging my book into his chest. "Gray sign this for me and then I will explain everything." My bracelet jingles as I pull back and trust my book into his face. A pen that is white with inky shadows swarming inside of it to act as ink appears in my hands. The writing will stay but will often move around on the pages as I've learned before. There isn't time to see what he writes before I take the book back and wrap my arms around his neck pressing myself into him again.

"Annalise I don't know what's going on but I love you and as I promised I will protect you." His words force a cry from me and before I can say anything he presses his lips to mine.

It is an innocent kiss and doesn't last more than ten seconds but those seconds are the best of my life. He pulls back to look into my tearing eyes and I drink in his face not knowing if or when I will ever see him again. His eyes have never been so sad.

"Gray I am going with them so you, Lyon and Ur aren't hurt. Before you say anything you should know that I love you more than anything and if anything ever happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself. Please accept my choice to go to the dark instead of the light. I love you Gray Fullbuster, I promise we will meet again." Getting off of him I kiss his head and walk towards the swirling shadows. I hope that as soon as I am gone that they will release Gray. I place my left hand with my bracelet on it above the shadowy wall but before I touch it turn to an awestruck and terrified Gray. I give the biggest smile I can with tears streaming down my face. I touch the cold shadows its lack of warmth freezing my bones, as my hand slips right through them. Turning my head back to him, I see through my tears at Gray's face. He has a hand against his forehead to stop the wind from lashing his inky-blue hair around him. His sapphire eyes are breaking my heart they lack something I've grown to love in them, hope. Giving him one last smile attempting to vanquish the lack of hope in them I turn back to the wall stepping fully into the shadows. I see nothing but darkness. My last coherent thought before I black out is _Goodbye Gray, I will see you again. _

**If you didn't see that coming you should have read the title and story summary! ;P Like I said I love you readers so this part is from Gray's POV! Sorry but I'm really not...**

"Ur she is safe with us!" I shout at Ur. This is unbelievable, Annalise is one of us I refuse for her to be sent away.

"She doesn't need to leave!" Lyon bellows at Ur. Lyon hardly ever yells at Ur unless he has a reason behind it. He cares for Lise as much as I do, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who doesn't want her to leave us.

I look at Annalise hopefully she will add to this and we can convince Ur to let her stay possibly forever.

"Fine I will summon Aries tomorrow. Please Ur let me spend tonight with my family." My ears must have betrayed me there is no way my strong princess would give in so easily. I gaze her to see tears freely flowing down her face. "Lyon can I have one of your books? There is this one that I love. It isn't about magic it is a love story. Come with me and I will show you." I know that she is talking about The Unique Fairy Tale it must be her favorite I have barely seen her without it ever sense Lyon bought it for her. Annalise takes Lyon's hand and they go to the bookshelves, a flash of jealousy passes through me before rage replaces it.

"Ur how can you? Annalise is one of us! We shouldn't send her away at the time when she needs us the most!" I have never yelled at Ur like this before. Usually it is out of annoyance but this is out of rage.

"Can't you tell she is in pain? She needs help! Today she fainted and immediately had a nightmare! Have you hugged her recently? She is always warm I fear some that will develop into a fever and then she will die! It that what you want!" I feel fear clamp onto my heart at the thought of Annalise's blushing face never blushing again, her eyes full of life dimming permanently.

"No. I never want her to be hurt. Do you honestly think that she would be alright in the Celestial Spirit World?" I don't want her to leave but maybe then she will be safe.

"I do please think about what is best for Annalise, Gray. Is it better to be tortured and captured by shadows or to always be in light?" Ur is patient with me but I don't want to think about it and tell her just as much.

"I don't know okay! See is part dark and light I think she should be balanced like the way she is now! She shouldn't have to go anywhere." Ur gives me a look of sympathy and I hate it I can't take it. "I'm leaving and will be on the mountain to think call me when dinner is ready!" I run out of the house and don't stop until I am at the very top with nowhere else to run. I collapse onto the snow and think about Annalise.

When I first met her I knew I was in love I just didn't want to admit it because if I admitted it I would have opened up further. I remember my town being destroyed, I'd never seen that kind of destruction, by Deliora seeing my father's body along with many others dead. I never felt that kind of pain before, I lost my father and my mother that day. Ur and Lyon saved my life by pulling me out of the rubble and they took me in. I swore that I would stop Deliora so Ur taught me maker-magic so I would be strong enough. Even then I wasn't very grateful I acted like a brat and if I'm being honest I still do, but I haven't thought about Deliora sense I met Annalise. I am happy with her around and if I lost her I doubt I would give up on her or Deliora. I will protect her and I guess it is best for her to be with the Celestial Spirits in light instead of demons in darkness.

"Gray! Run please run and live!" Was that Annalise what does she mean run and live? I am alive and why should I run there isn't any danger. There she is rising above the mountain, she has angel wings again. "GRAY! RUN!" Why does she sound so frantic? Is there something here? I start to gaze around me testing my surroundings when I she dives right towards me. The first thing I think is that I have to catch her before she falls and breaks something then my breath is knocked out of me. She is on my chest, my bare chest. When did that happen? At least I am still wearing pants. I gawk at the shadow dome above Annalise and I, gripping her closer to me as though I can protect her with my mere presence. They have come for her now of all times! I have to protect her. Something is poking me in the chest in four places it's a book.

"Gray sign this for me and then I will explain everything." She hands me a pen and I write the first thing I can think of 'Lise I don't know what is going on but I love you and I promise to save and protect you forever. – Love Gray P.S. don't forget I love you.' The pen disappears after I finish writing and almost smile when I see I was right about the book title. I actually do smile as she wraps her arms around my neck pressing herself against me again. She is afraid, I need to comfort her.

"Annalise I don't know what's going on but I love you and as I promised I will protect you." I thought those words would comfort her why is she crying? Since that didn't work I have another idea. I take her chin in my hand forcing her to look into my eyes and before she can say anything I press my lips to hers.

Even if it is an innocent kiss and doesn't last more than ten seconds but those seconds are the best of my life. Her lips are soft and I pull away before I frighten her even more. Her eyes are still teary and I don't know what else I can do to comfort her other than continue to hold her.

"Gray I am going with them so you, Lyon and Ur aren't hurt. Before you say anything you should know that I love you more than anything and if anything ever happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself. Please accept my choice to go to the dark instead of the light. I love you Gray Fullbuster, I promise we will meet again." I want to force her to stay still as she lifts herself off of me, kissing my forehead weakly.

Going with them? She can't mean! I know she does mean it as she walks towards the swirling shadows. She places her hand with the bracelet I got for her above the shadows but doesn't touch it. I hope that she has reconsidered. My eyes are starting to sting from my hair attacking them and from unshed tears. Lifting my hand to block my locks back slightly helps. Annalise turns back to me, smiling with tears in streaming down her face.

How can she smile like this? Maybe this was just a sick joke to kiss me… maybe right now she is going to run back to my side and disperse the shadows. Annalise touches the shadows and I lose all hope as her body shudders. She is smiling again at me, lifting up her foot to take a step. _Annalise come back to me. Just take a step towards me away from the shadows. _She isn't a telepath but maybe she will hear me just this once.

Annalise steps through the wall, my heart leaving with her. She's gone no sound leaving her as she and the shadows vanish into thin air. It's like she was never here. I start to question her existence at all when the silver bracelet she gave me on my left hand clinks softly as my body starts shaking from shock and despair. I lift my bracelet up to examine it, Annalise existed now she is gone even though I love her. There is nothing I can do to get her back, she may be gone forever.

"_Goodbye Gray, I will see you again." _I hear her voice but not seeing her confirms my thoughts. A heaviness sinks in my heart as I realize I may never see her again despite her parting words.

**I wrote this yet I have the sad feels… you must hate me right now cliffhangers and such so sorry just remember I love you! (sorry but not sorry) Bye! ;) That was my last wink ;) Okay I'm a liar I admit it… for real bye ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 Delilah

**Let me start by saying I hate school and extracurricular activities in the sense that I hate that I am lazy/tired enough from them to not update to all you lovely people who read my story, or as a guest called it book… is this really a book? Lol I don't really know and that is why I love fanfiction soooooo much I can write and read as much as I want! Anyway here is the long overdue chapter focusing on my OC! GO READ IT NOW OR I MIGHT TALK/TYPE (whatever it is) MORE!**

Opening my eyes doesn't help. No matter how many times I blink I still see nothing but black. Moving my hand in front of my face proves fruitless, I see nothing. When I move there is a clinking sound, what could that be? Trying to stand up proves that there are chains around my wrists and ankles. Even though I can't see anything I try to take in my surroundings there is a small glowing dot in the distance. I try to form any kind of light from my body, focusing on at least my fingertip lighting up like a match.

"That won't work here. Obviously there is no light in the Realm of Shadows. You are safe Halfling." I gaze towards the voice confused by what I was called. "Right now you are known as a Halfling, both darkness and light. That's why it was so important to get you here before you were corrupted completely by the light. I am known as Delilah please forgive us for invading your dreams and making you fear the dark it was not my idea." A voice resonates through my mind it sounds feminine and a little angry. "If you wish to see then you have to accept the darkness as half if not more of your power. Let it enter your body and soul then you will see everything in the darkness, including me. It will be hard since all beings are naturally light. Please try before _He_ comes." I don't know who _He_ is but Delilah sounds terrified of him. She seems trustworthy, it's better to work with her then against everything here.

I picture the darkness as a toxin floating in the air invisibly. I inhale deeply through my mouth and exhale through my nose, thinking of the darkness absorbing into my body and soul. Churning inside of me making me into something more. When I open my eyes I see everything in a dark purple tint yet colors are still visible.

I am in a cell chained to a wall. A small cot with a thin blanket is to my left and to my right is a door cracked open, across me is the obvious exit, where bars have a small box made for a key to open the door. There is a monster in front of me gazing curiously at me in a small corner also chained to the wall.

She is covered in black scales with a few places covered in pasty skin instead, I suppose it makes sense since she never sees light. Long curled horns rest atop dark green hair that is shoulder length ending in a clean cut, her forehead has a bright glowing gem in the middle of it. The gem must be what I saw earlier. Delilah's face is quite pretty for a demon; with high cheekbones, full lips, and artfully applied makeup to showoff how her eyes are shaped. There are black wings poking out from behind her eccentric blue dress.

"Why are you chained to the wall?" I can't stop the question from flowing out of my mouth. It just doesn't make sense that a random demon would be chained in the same room as me without a purpose.

"Call it irony, I am the princess of The Realm of Shadows and I visited your world so much that I started becoming a Halfling even though I was born of pure darkness. This gem atop of my head is meant to drain the light out of me, the more it glows the more it works. Your eyes are quite unique they resemble mine." Her eyes flash a royal blue glowing from the inside out.

"How can you see my eye color?"

"You don't realize do you?" Delilah tilts her head to the side. When I remain silent she then starts laughing at me, a sound that isn't bad just makes you cringe internally. "Your eyes are glowing it makes the purple color very obvious, once you are properly trained you will be able to flash your eyes at will like I just did. As for now though to see your eyes have to use magic so they will stay bright and glowing. I forgot to mention this but I am to be your trainer. Like I said irony, the princess of the dark who was affected by light is to teach the princess of light to be dark. One slip up and now I am forced to take on an apprentice, even though I am only three-hundred and twenty-seven years old." She sighs heavily before looking at me again.

"So why are we tied up if you are a princess and have to teach me? Why not just lock us up in a building and enchant it so we can't escape?" Delilah seems a little shocked by my questions. She flashes me a smirk full of razor sharp teeth before rising through the chains and walking to me.

"He said that it was mandatory for you to take a test of your wits. Although you had to have me coach you, you were able to see in darkness and smart enough to test your version of reality. You might actually be fun to train little princess."

"H-how did you do that?" Shock is obvious in my stuttering voice.

"I am a princess I can manipulate everything in the darkness, you will learn how to do so as well. But before we start anything else, the first thing that will have to happen is to change your outfit it reeks of light." Delilah screws up her nose in disgust. "Get out of your chains so we can leave this room."

"I can't, I don't know how to manipulate matter like you."

"Yes I suppose that is partially true." She puts a hand to her head as though in deep thought. "I suppose you could turn into a shadow and slip through your chains for now."

That I know how to do. Without even blinking I take the form of a shadow and slide down the wall out of my bindings. I appear in my regular form in front of Delilah popping out of the ground.

"Good now follow me you will change into clothes meant for a demon of your stature." Her tone implies that arguing is not an option.

I follow Delilah out of the door that was cracked open instead of the barred door. When we exit the room Delilah stops suddenly, forcing me to ram into her back.

"I forgot to tell you when you were questioning our imprisonment you were right. We all trapped in this castle, you and I cannot leave these grounds. We can only walk to the orchards, if you go farther than allowed you will feel an astonishing pain run through you until you crawl back to the designated area." Delilah turns around to look at me with despair in her eyes. "I have tried to leave. The pain was unimaginable worse than having your body torn limb from limb. It made me want to pass out from the pain but when I almost lost consciousness it increased even more keeping me awake. Do not try to leave, if don't listen to anything else I say please just heed my warning."

I am unable to form words so instead nod my head fearfully.

"Good. Now then take my hand. You will not know where we are going because you have never seen it. We will shall travel to your room where your clothes reside by walking through the shadows. It is a simple process molding shadows will appear on the wall and we will walk through them." Delilah raises her left hand towards the wall across from us and shadows crawl onto it making an entrance that shimmers as though made of water. I take her right hand in both of my small ones and follow her as she walks towards the consuming shadows. My body shakes from fear, the last time I walked through shadows I left Gray and my family behind and awoke in chains.

Noticing my shaking Delilah turns to me. "There is nothing to be afraid of Annalise. Although darkness is considered evil is not." She tugs me along and we walk into the black.

I see nothing again and shake even more as we continue to walk at a steady pace.

"Annalise you are letting fear overwhelm you causing you to not see the way. Open your eyes to your surroundings then you can travel anywhere in this castle. If we are ever released you will be able to travel between the many planes of the universe. That includes The Celestial Spirit Plane, Edolas, and your precious Earthland where your love resides. The only problem is you can't travel in time." My eyes snap up to hers with hope in them, not hearing any words after Earthland where Gray is. "That's right once you become powerful enough you can see your precious Ice Prince again. Once we get to your room you will change then we will travel to different parts of the castle. Simple really you shouldn't struggle with it that much."

We walk out of a wall into a room that is huge. It is beautiful really even though we are in the Realm of Shadows bright colors still exist here. The room is decorated in royal blue with white walls and golden accents. Across from us is a bed with a white canopy reaching the top of the vaulted ceilings it has a blue comforter and is made of cherry wood much like my father's office. At the bed's foot is a long chest made of the same wood. To the left there is a large desk next to a grand vanity with perfumes and make-up organized on it. On the right there is a massive wardrobe, Delilah walks over to it pulling me with her.

With I flick of her wrist shadows shaped like hands appear and open the doors of the wardrobe for us revealing lots of beautiful dresses. Delilah looks at me sizing me up then takes a dark purple dress out handing it to me.

It covers my neck and long sleeves that have a ring at the end of each sleeve to slip on my middle fingers. The dress itself stops about two inches from my ankles, trimmed with white lace. Delilah reaches further into the closet and reveals white boots that lace up, obviously not meant for marching through snow like my current ones, handing them to me as well.

"Try these on by using your shadows. Let your shadows absorb the clothes on your body then cover your body replacing your currents clothes. Shadows are alive in a sense but are really just extensions of us. If you picture your clothes being replaced with their help then they will be. I saw how you created wings out of light it is similar to that. The shadows will consume your clothes allowing you to form the dress and shoes again only you can manipulate them around you."

I don't know how to do what she describes but try anyway. Looking behind me I see my shadow that follows me everywhere even though there is no obvious source of light to cast a shadow. I lean down and sit my new clothes onto my shadow imagining them absorbing them like they do to me when I become a shadow. The clothes sink through the floor.

"Wonderful Princess! Now make the shadows wrap around your body as far as you wish them to. Don't worry you will be able to breathe and move in the shadows. Picture the clothes you are wearing now soaking into the shadows then have your new clothes form out of the shadows onto you. This will take a high level on concentration so you have to focus." I do as she says.

The shadows climb up my body, they wrap around me all the way to my chin. Just as Delilah said I can still move around it is almost like my body is in water. I envision my shadows removing my current clothes and replace them with the dress and boots. I feel the softness of my boxers and T-shirt being removed I then realize I won't have any underwear on except for my wrap.

"Delilah I don't have any underwear except for my boxers can I keep them?" She gives me an incredulous look as though I might be crazy for even suggesting such a thing.

"I forgot about that." She says with a frown. "I suppose now is a good of a time as any for you to learn how to make shadows become permanent things, like undergarments. It is a simple process although I don't know if you are powerful enough to keep the shadows wrapped around you while having them create things. Well you might as well try. Ladies don't wear boxers we wear panties surely you have seen some before." I nod and blush not familiar with her rudeness. "Make the shadows feel soft like fabric and form what you need them to then continue with my prior instructions."

I do as she says. Normally the shadows feel like vapor wrapped around me but giving them more substance isn't hard. I picture them forming a black wrap like the one I used to have at home then instruct the shadows to form underwear like Ur's to fit me. I feel fabric and continue with making the dress and boots form from the shadows over my body. Once I am positive that my clothes won't disappear I make my shadows recede back to the floor as my main shadow.

Delilah claps at my appearance. "To be honest I didn't think you could do it but since you did it will make my job a lot easier. You will learn with time that shadows are easy to manipulate allowing you to create anything really the shape and form don't matter. The only thing left is to fix your hair then you will be presentable." I look into the mirror resting on the vanity and see that she is right. My hair has escaped my twin-tails almost completely, probably from the wind in the shadow dome. Now one is higher than the other, the curls are matted and my bangs are at odd gravity-defying levels. I almost look like I did when I meet Gray, Lyon, and Ur. I feel tears leaking through my eyes but I don't stop them, instead I fall to my knees.

"Hey now it's alright I'll fix your hair then we can train you. Once you become strong enough you will be able to travel back to Earthland and see them all again it will just take time." Delilah takes my hand and pulls me to my feet brushing the tears away with her other hand.

She leads me over to the bed and I sit on it. As shadows form in her hand they become a solid brush, she takes my twin-tails out completely and starts to brush my hair soothingly. As she brushes Delilah hums soon she starts to sing.

_"__Hush little babe don't you cry _

_Everyone says goodbye,_

_But everything will be alright_

_Since you're part Dark and Light._

_Though the world may be cold_

_It's okay to be bold._

_It's really not that bad after all_

_Even though you might fall,_

_Magic will make you strong_

_It won't take very long._

_So little girl don't shed tears_

_Even after all these years._

_Memories shall comfort you_

_I will also be here too._

_Though you may feel alone_

_There are things we must atone_

_Though you may be scared_

_Teeth must still be bared._

_You must fight_

_For what's right_

_Please hush little youth_

_You must learn the truth,_

_The world isn't fair_

_Even with love in the air._

_Sweet child play your part_

_Leaving your family was a start._

_Please little one don't cry_

_Please little one don't die,_

_The world is cruel_

_Don't be a fool._

_Listen to me young one_

_I am almost done._

_You are innocent in a way_

_Someday everything will be okay._

_There's no need to worry_

_So please don't hurry._

_Take your time to grow old_

_Once you do you will mold_

_A young child you will not be_

_So please just listen to me._

_Everything will be alright_

_I promise that on my life._

I didn't release Delilah had finished my hair until she rose off on my bed and went to sit in front of me. "Delilah that last verse didn't rhyme. Why would you promise something on your life?" Her lullaby was beautiful and tragic. There are tears in my eyes from listening to her try and sooth me.

"My adoptive mother taught me that song, believe it or not we are not very different." She didn't answer my question. She sighs with a soft smile before continuing. "Demons can have children, did you know that? My true mother was a mistress to my father, when I was born she and I went into hiding in Earthland. We were happy and I was in love with a human. I never knew that I was actually a demon I just thought I had dark magic. When I turned sixteen my father found my mother and I, she was killed I was brought here. Since until you are about two hundred years old you are considered a child, the queen raised me and taught me as though I was her own child." She pauses to brush away her own tears.

"I would often cry myself to sleep after losing my mother and one true love. One night she found me crying and sang that lullaby to me. She did that every night. Sang to me until I fell asleep. I'm not saying I don't feel pain over losing my family but I can now move on with my life because of her help. Annalise I intend to do the same for you, except a little differently. I intend to teach you to be powerful and to control your darkness. Then since you are human you will return to Earthland and be with your love instead of staying within the darkness forever."

"Why would you do that you don't even know me?" I don't understand why Delilah would help me.

"Because you are an innocent in all of this. You were born of darkness and light, it isn't your fault you can't control your power over both. So I will help you and in return I want you to be happy with your love one day." Delilah wipes at her eyes brushing away tears with the back of her hand. "Now then I will show you pictures and you will go to that place by walking through shadows." I yawn stretching my arms above my head. Delilah gives me another sad smile before walking back over to the wardrobe. She opens it and pulls something black out, before returning back to me.

"I suppose it will have to wait until tomorrow, after all you must be tired." Another yawn from me makes her laugh in a more pleasant tone than when we were in the cell. "This is your room go to sleep and if you need me specifically during the night tug this rope. Or if it is something trivial like you require nourishment tug this one." As Delilah talks she creates two black silky ropes close to my bedside but not close enough for me to restlessly grab in my sleep. The rope for her is the same dark blue as her eyes while the other is a black reminding me of the abyss where Lyon sacrificed his life in my nightmare. Seeing my distress at the black rope Delilah changes the color to a blood red, slightly better than the black but not by much.

"Thank you Delilah for everything, you are the nicest demon I have ever met." I spring from my spot at the foot of the large bed to Delilah to give her a hug, practically knocking her to the floor from the force.

"Before you go to sleep look into the mirror. You are a princess representing the light and dark you must dress accordingly." With a small smile she turns me towards the vanity and what I see takes my breath away. The dress is gothic yet innocent fitting my body perfectly while my hair is fluffed around my head giving me an angelic look with a halo of braided hair. The face in the mirror isn't mine though, when I was with I family I would constantly smile. Now the girl I see in the mirror has tears in her eyes and a distraught look about her.

I do smile though when I see a flash of silver on my left wrist over my dress, my bracelet the one Gray gave me.

"Thank you Delilah for letting me keep my bracelet and being so kind to me." I hug her again with renewed stamina.

"Thank you as well although I request that in the presence of others you address me as Princess Delilah or just Princess." She pats my back and points over my shoulder to another demon that is now in the room. "Jethro this is Princess Annalise, she is my pupil and is to be serviced whenever this rope is rung. Your Highness, this is Jethro from this moment forward he is to service to your every whim unless it is concerned in dressing. He is your personal butler." Delilah peels herself from my grasp and hands me the black cloth she got for me out of the wardrobe, a simple nightgown.

"Hello Jethro, it is a pleasure to meet you." Remembering my manners I hold my dress and curtsy to the second demon I have meet.

"I am not of a high stature there is no need for someone of your importance to bow to the likes of myself." Jethro bows in return but I am shocked at how little this demon considers himself. He is dressed in a simple butler's outfit, only the area that would normally be white is the same red as the rope and Father's chess pieces. He has solid black eyes and white horns atop his head, they are not long or curly but still pop out amongst his dark spikes of purple hair. Jethro's skin is an eerie shade of blue and green as though he has a severe case of sea sickness.

"Goodnight Annalise, I know you are tired but your last task tonight is the same as this earlier. Get dressed into that nightgown and then pull the gown that you are wearing now out of the shadows. Same with the boots. Then you can go to sleep." I do as she says. My shadow crawls around me up my legs and I place my nightgown into it. I will my shadow to climb my body covering it then absorb my current dress and boots, replacing it with the nightgown. The task is surprisingly easy to do after doing it more than once. The shadows form in my hand and slide down the air to the floor leaving my removed dress and boots in my hands. Sensing that its job is done crawls back to the floor and takes my shape as a simple shadow once again.

"Your Highness you are quite powerful, it was an honor to watch your magic. Now then let us prepare your bed for your sleep." Jethro calmly walks over to the bed avoiding my gaze and unmakes my bed. The hardwood floor is chilling to my bare feet and I regret not making slippers. "I am done crawl inside and I will create a pleasant dreamscape for you to dream. I regret to inform you that I was the one who had to invade your dreams and give you nightmares involving your commoner family." I snarl at Jethro.

"I don't care that you hurt me when I was vulnerable in my dreams but do NOT insult my FAMILY in ANY WAY, SHAPE, or FORM every again." He meets my glaring eyes and seems almost happy at my response.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Any requests for your dreams, although they can't be light concerned." I ponder what wouldn't be light concerned but will still make me happy. A smile appears on my face with the sudden thought.

"I wish to dream of the stars at night above my house when Gray and snuck out to watch them."

"Excellent choice, Princess. Goodnight." I climb into the giant bed moving towards the middle. Jethro places his hand on top of my head and I dream of the skies filled with stars.

"That's ones called The Big Dipper! Do you see it? It looks like one of Lyon's pots see the handle right there!?" I smile recalling Gray's knowing voice. He read all the books concerning the sky that Lyon owned just so he could point out all of the constellations to me. The memory revolves in my mind as I drift off to sleep in the Realm of Shadows.

**Wow that was a long chapter… maybe I should've broken it up… sorry but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I just couldn't find the right parts to separate... Oh well! For those of you who have enough strength to read this filler ****_and_**** this set of author notes I a applaud you and hope this makes up for my lethargy to update. I may post other stories (with and without OCs) concerning other fandoms *cough Free!, Ouran High School Host Club, and Ghost Hunt, also a secret crossover between two of those cough* Would any of you read them? It's funny just from writing this story people have been following me as an author needless to say I don't want to disappoint anyone so now you know what to expect from me, TheOnlyPrissyGirl. Bye everybody and from America happy ending in two hours Labor Day Weekend! I got a day off from high school you jealous? Jk bye ;D**


	20. Chapter 20 Demons

**For the record I am trying to be more regular in my updates… really I am. I just have this selfish thing where I have several chapters already written so if decide to change my story I can before getting hopes up and stuff. So yeah next time you miss my story or something just think "if she wasn't so selfish I would already know how this story ends!" lol please don't anyway sorry and here is the next chapter.**

"Your Majesty? It is time that you wake up. Your training will begin shortly after breakfast. Please get up you need to get dressed." That voice isn't Gray's or Lyon's whose voice is that?

"Oh Jethro you are too kind. Speaking from experience this is the only way to wake someone of royal blood up, plus this can count as an exercise." Is that smoke? My eyes jerk open to see fire surrounding my bed.

"AHHHHHH!" Over my screams my instincts respond and I command my shadows to smother the flames. Unsurprisingly it works and the flames die.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What was the big idea, Brat? That hurt! Jethro kiss it all better." Everything clicks in my mind. I am in the Realm of Shadows with demons, Jethro is my personal demon-butler.

"I most certainly will not! Serves you right Misty you should have minded your own business and left the princess in my care. I was instructed to wake Annalise and prepare her for the day, you were not! Now then, leave." Jethro is at the foot of my bed along with another demon who looks ridiculous clutching her left hand and thrusting it at Jethro. She is wearing a maid's outfit with the white being instead blood red. Misty's hair is short and black curling around her ears, training her eyes on me I see they are yellow and cat-like.

"Fine goodbye Jethro remember not to grow attached to beings of light." Misty spits the word light out like a curse. She walks out through the door, just as Delilah walks in through shadows on the wall.

"I see you met Misty. I don't care for her but she is loyal and cleans quite well with her Manipulation Magic. Manipulation Magic allows her to manipulate matter anyway imaginable. She can create anything out of nothing as well as being able to move objects already created with her mind. The only downside to her magic is that anything she creates she forms a bond with. Meaning if you hurt it you hurt her as well." So that's why she was hurt when I smothered her flames.

"Good morning Princess Delilah a pleasure as always to see your lovely face. Princess Annalise I am sorry that I couldn't stop Misty from scaring you awake by creating fire around you. Although you reacted quite well instantly neutralizing the threat."

"Really? Well that is good that you are able to handle yourself in a crisis. Now then enough dilly dallying get up and dressed then we shall travel by shadow to the dining room. Here is your dress and boots back put them on then we shall begin with your training." With the shadows covering my body while changing my clothes, I barely even have to think about the process anymore it has become that easy. Delilah pulls a picture out of her dress and hands it to me. "I suppose practice does make perfect. This is the dining room take us there."

Examining the vivid photo makes it seem like I have been there before. I walk over to the nearest wall and place my hand on top of it. The white wall is solid, unmoving. My shadow sensing what has to be done crawls up the wall until the white can't be seen through the black. The shadow sinks under my hand, causing my hand to fall through the wall. I turn back to Delilah and Jethro stretching my opposite hand in their direction.

"Thank you for remembering us, shall we?" Delilah takes my hand and shoots one out to Jethro. He takes hers without a second thought. They seem to be rather comfortable with each other, maybe they are something more than Princess and Servant, or maybe my imagination is running too wild.

I walk into the shadows. The blackness is still there making it seem as though I am standing on air with anything beneath me. In the distance the room stands out to me, it is relatively the same as in the picture. It's like there is a mirror in front of me between the dining room and these shadows allowing me to see all of the people and objects in there. Placing my hand in front of me in caution I walk through dragging Delilah and Jethro behind me.

We walk into a room similar to the room in the picture, it is filled with demons dressed in serving outfits. They are everywhere and I can't even hope to count them all, yet they are all doing the same thing, clapping. The demons are of all shapes, sizes, and colors some looking more human than others. Thank goodness the ceiling is high and vaulted, as there are some that are very tall or that are flying. I gaze at Delilah confusion and astonishment clearly written on my face. She smiles at me and starts to talk with joy in her voice. "You haven't been here long and yet you've already learned how to create objects by using shadows and how to travel through them. Few people are able to do one of those things let alone both that is why our subjects are clapping for you, they are impressed."

"Your Highness, please allow me to speak my mind." There is a demon flying over us he is at least 15 feet from the floor using his gray wings to float in place, they are quite odd with black veins pulsing all around. He is wearing a gray suit and dark glasses that cover his eyes, his hair is a lighter shade of gray than his clothes. The demon's skin is a bright shade of yellow almost making it hard to directly look at him. The dull colors make sense considering his natural skin tone. This particular demon reminds me of a bat.

"Please Raiden, you are the personal adviser of the king you don't need my permission to speak." He seems doubtful of her response and continues to hover above us.

"It is about the young princess with you, she is a Halfling. The servants have allowed me to speak on their behalf so when I say we don't want a Halfling ordering us pure beings of darkness around it is not only I who feels that way. Technically we outrank her even though she is a descendant of the royal family. Her blood is tainted with light. Your Highness, we want her to be impris-"

"That's enough! She is here under orders of the king to be trained! You all know Jethro correct? He is her personal bodyguard, if anyone tries to advance on her with ill intensions the king has ordered him to protect her even at the cost of his life." My bodyguard? I thought he was my butler that must have been just a cover then. Delilah sighs before continuing. "I try to take all of your concerns in when I cast judgment but on this subject consider me unswayable. Princess Annalise may be a Halfling but you have just seen an example of her power. She has never been to this room, I showed her a picture of this room that is over two years old yet she was still able to travel here swiftly through the shadows, even with the obstacle of time." There are collective gasps while Delilah continues to talk. "I am not done! Upon waking she was able to protect herself against even Misty's unpredictable power. She is only seven years old so we will continue to train her here. Is that understood?"

Some demons nod their head while others kneel.

"I am glad that this will no longer be an issue. Annalise I would like for you to-" Delilah is cut off as a ball of lightning is hurled at me from above. I shriek and cast a shield made of shadows but I know that without my light magic it won't be able to heal.

Expecting the impact I am surprised to say the least when it doesn't hit. The shield doesn't allow me to see through it but my curiosity is killing me. Just in case, I don't drop it instead I will my shadows to dissolve so I can see. A scream dies in my throat when my eyes adapt to what is in front of me.

Jethro is standing protectively in front of my shield with his arms spread out and directly in front of him is a ball of condensed lightning. The ball isn't moving or cackling like lightning should, it is frozen in place gradually growing smaller and smaller until there is nothing there.

"Raiden you are the only one who can control Lightning Magic of that extent, for threatening the Princess's life I order your dismissal from your position as the king's personal adviser and your banishment from this castle. So says I!" Jethro's voice isn't soft and caring like it was when we met now it is strong. I am in shock but my mind starts to analyze the facts.

Raiden the Batman just tried to kill me, my shield might not have held against his power if Jethro hadn't saved me by using his power to stop the attack. What is his power?

"Jethro, you don't have the power to banish or dismiss me. I AM THE KING'S PERSONAL ADVISOR! Not many people outrank me and you are not one of them." He has a cocky grin on his face clearly impressed with himself, as lightning swirls around him.

"That may be true but I do outrank you Raiden. So you are banished, and as the humans say you're fired!" A booming voice resonates throughout the room laughing cruelly, the laughter is followed by Raiden's screams as he erupts into flames.

"Annalise cover your eyes!" Delilah's frantic screams can't snap me out my trance as I watch Raiden fall from above, his body convulsing from the heat of the fire. His wings get caught against his body as he plummets. When he finally hits the floor his final scream is louder than the rest as his body stops crashing with a sickening crunch. His lightning stops as Raiden dies on the floor leaving no sound in the room except for a loud scream different from Raiden's tortured scream. This scream sounds terrified.

It's my scream, and I can't stop. Raiden's body is just lying there as a fiery lump, completely still. My unblinking eyes watch as his body turns black then crumbles from the flames. Then there is nothing no body, no fire, there aren't even any ashes. Nothing except my screams that is.

"Princess you will be alright. You are unharmed that is the important thing here. Please calm down, stop screaming before you attract _His_ attention." Jethro is holding me covering my eyes, and whispering in my ear. _He_, someone important has both Jethro and Delilah cowering in fear, even though Delilah is Princess of The Shadow Realm and Jethro is obviously very powerful being able to make a powerful lightning strike disappear before it hit me.

I stop screaming and instead wrap my arms around Jethro crying into his shirt. He lifts me up like I weigh nothing and starts to walk somewhere, refusing to look at anything results in me not knowing where we are going.

"Stop Jethro! I want to meet the Princess of Earthland where shadows and light coexist." That voice again it is the one that said it could banish Raiden before it killed him. That must be _Him_**.** I feel Jethro stop walking and turn to his left.

"Sire, she is a young girl, she has never been exposed to your level of magic before. Please allow me to take her back to her room so she may recover."

"Nonsense! Bring her before me now! Daughter you are to bring the child to me this instant! Force Jethro to carry her there if he continues to refuse my wish." Who is his daughter? Why does he want to meet me so much?

"Yes Father, would you like us to meet you in your study?" The man who killed Raiden is Delilah's father!? That… That means that that man is the king of The Realm of Shadows, and he wants to meet me. Fear takes a hold of my heart causing me to grip Jethro's shirt for dear life while continuing to cry.

"Annalise you need to calm down the darkness frowns upon weakness. Plus you are soaking Jethro's uniform." I lift my gaze to stare into Delilah's blue eyes, they flash and shadows envelop us. After blinking it is obvious that we are no longer in the dining room now we are in my Father's study. With my Father and another demon that I can only assume is Delilah's father. He strikes terror into my heart, different than the others he is the literal version of a scary monster.

**Thank you for reading this! I am a selfish person though and if you like this story even though it is long please leave me a comment, they make my heart beat faster and give me inspiration to write more! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21 The Death of Raiden

**Long time no see right? Well I apologize for that but you see I have a life outside of writing, sadly. Anyway here is the latest (for you anyway hehe) chapter. Enjoy!**

My father is standing in front of a demon that is at least ten times his size. He is the largest I have seen, forcing me to crane my neck to see his demonic face. His dark red body consists of a large torso, two bulky arms ending with giant, scaly hands, and two large legs that have talons rather than feet. His face is also menacing with matted hair flowing down to the nape of his neck, it is red as though washed with blood. There is a pair of horns pointing upwards, the ends on his forehead. Pointed fangs protrude from his mouth and his eyes are black and hollow from my view. I stifle a scream when our eyes lock and the edges of his mouth turn up in a demon-smirk. He isn't a handsome demon in any sense of the word, if I wasn't about to die from fright I might laugh at his looks.

"Hello Annalise daughter of Eren Night, I am Imperious also known as the strongest of Etherians, the king of them if you will." He smiles, I have to force myself not to scream in terror, his fangs are even larger than I thought. They are dripping dark foam, can demons have rabies? While I am pondering how sick he is he takes that as confusion over what he called himself. "An Etherious is a demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic. I am proud to say that I am the strongest, but you are just a human you can't even hope to understand my power."

"Your Majesty, I think you should transform into a more human figure so you don't star in young Annalise's dreams. Your superior power can be a lot for a young human to handle let alone your appearance." My father, Eren Night, snickers he is even crazier than I thought insulting a demon that could kill him by stepping on him. I haven't seen him in over three months, yet here he is saying that the king of demons should transform so he doesn't cause me to have nightmares. Ever sense I met Ur I have stopped seeking his approval, knowing that I could never please him, I've come to accept that he will never love me no matter what I do, and I except that. But why is he here in the Realm of Shadows?

"Hilarious Eren have you forgotten that first impression are everything? Besides she needed to see what a real demon looked like." The same as Raiden his body catches on fire, not wanting to see another person die I hide my face in Jethro's shirt, he holds me still and for that I am grateful.

"Annalise you are still the disappointment I remember. I can't believe you survived that fall from my shadow when you are so pathetic. Look at the king of the Darkness!" I never missed my father after I ran, not even once. His harsh words and voice are just reminders of why I didn't miss him.

I look at the demon king and see that he looks like my father now. An older man, they are almost the same height he being a little taller and more muscled, have the same haircut and are both wearing dark suits. Father's is a dark purple with a gold tie and Imperious has one of a dark blue shade and a red tie. Imperious still has the same hair color, skin tone, and eyes as his demon form. His face is far more human looking yet still has horns and fangs, thankfully they don't drip foam.

"Human you are to be trained by my daughter, you both are not allowed to leave this castle, and Jethro is to be by your side always to protect you until you are capable of that yourself. You all understand these rules, yes?"

"Yes, sir." I stutter out.

"Yes, Father." Delilah replies without any emotions.

"Yes, Imperious." Jethro says with a scowl on his face.

"Good you are all dismissed. So you are all aware I am the King's new advisor, since obviously his old one will be out of commission until he has had time to rejuvenate." Father has a sick smirk on his face as he says this. I makes me sick.

"Annalise your power would have killed you whether the light accepted you or not. You needed to be trained in darkness, your power was too focused on the light. You serve the darkness now. Know that the reason you breathe and live every day is because your father convinced me that you would be useful one day. Without us you would be in pain as the light attempted to erase half of your being. You are unique half dark, half light without both you will die. You will train in the darkness until you are powerful then you shall train with the light so you are equal. Now get out of my sight." I look at Delilah and just as before her eyes flash then we are not in the study anymore we are in my room.

"Delilah what just happened?" I timidly ask while Jethro goes to sit on my bed that has been made still not letting go of me. I sit on his lap with my cheek pressed against his shirt while Delilah paces back and forth with a look of contemplation of her face.

"Jethro, Annalise, I am very sorry for having you both go through that. I have always feared my father-" Delilah is cut off by Jethro.

"For good reason! He has immense power and doesn't care who is hurt by it whether it be an evil demon or a poor little girl. I don't understand how someone like you Delilah could be related to someone like that!"

"I am weak that is the simple truth. Annalise, both of our fathers are here in this world. Eren Night has been a part of my life since he was a child I watched him grow into the man he is today. A vile, horrible man turned demon. I don't know if you knew this or not child but, your father spend a year here in solitude. Although to you and your mother is was only four days, it probably seemed like an extra-long work trip. He wasn't the same when he left. Then your mother…"

"Why would he spend a year here? Why do our fathers have the exact same office? Why did that bat try to kill me? Jethro, what is your power? Why did you say you were my butler instead of bodyguard? Why did the king say that the bat would be out of commission until he rejuvenates? Am I going to die because I can't use my Light Magic? WHY AM I EVEN HERE?" All of my questions bubble out of me in my fear, as I shake with fear and rage. Rage from not knowing anything and fear because I am where nightmares walk freely. I just left the office where my worst fear is along with the scariest demon I have ever seen.

Now that we are alone and away from my father I can finally let all of my fear out, truth is I am terrified. I don't want to die. I want to go home with Gray, Lyon and Ur. I don't want to die though if I die I will never see Gray again. Ur will lose another daughter and Lyon will be left behind picking up all of the pieces. Maybe I am being ridiculous I was only with then for three months there is no way their lives could have been affected that dramatically. Both options hurt my heart, leaving me unsure of which hurts more.

"Hush Anna it will be alright." I was so lost to my thoughts I was unaware that I was sobbing into Jethro clutching his shirt as though it is my last lifeline. He is the one who called me Anna and he has been rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"P-please d-don't call me A-Anna."

"Give us a reason why and we won't," why is Delilah acting so cold lately.

The last thing I need is to recall more of my unhappy memories before my family of ice but I start to remember it anyway.

**I lied you are about to have another chapter to read! I don't think you'll be mad about this fib though ;D**


	22. Chapter 22 Annalise Not Anna

**Remember Italics are flashbacks or thoughts. So yeah I have nothing else to say… Go read my story then comment on it!**

_"__Princess Annalise your presence has been requested at the entrance, you have a visitor." I am four years old now and Father hardly visits me. The only interactions I have are from the maids who come to me or my personal tutor Ms. Trout who actually resembles a fish, with her wide and plump body and large glossy eyes that only increase in size behind her spectacles. I don't know how old Ms. Trout is but usually ladies who resemble her age are married and have their own kids, though I never meet them. As of right now there is a scowling maid calling me. Why doesn't anyone ever smile her?_

_I follow the maid as we walk down the long hallway towards the entrance of the castle. Since I hardly ever get to leave my room I marvel at my pristine surroundings including; the pure white walls with pictures of my ancestors on them, the doors we pass all shut, the other servants who practically leap away so they aren't near us, and finally the grand staircase. The way we came from is the left but there is also a staircase on the right. They don't connect at all so to go from the east wing to the west wing of the castle you have to walk to the very bottom then climb the opposite stairs. I wonder why that is? How can you expect people to automatically know which one they need to take? At the bottom of the staircases is a chandelier made of dark crystal and onyx which makes the stairs covered in red stand out that much more. It is so high up I wonder how people can clean it, it shines with such beauty certainly it is polished every day?_

_"__Annalise Night, it is?" There is a woman dressed in all black at the bottom of the stairs. She even has black gloves and a black veil over her head, she much be in mourning. I didn't even realize we had been at the bottom of the steps and that the maid had left._

_"__Yes, Ma'am?" Father taught me that I have to address people with a question. He says that people will always want something from you so you have to be prepared but let them think that they have the upper hand._

_"__I am Anna-Marie and I knew your mother, June, she was a dear friend of mine we used to be part of the same team. That was a very long time ago." My mother maybe she will tell me about her._

_"__A team, Ma'am? What do you mean?"_

_"__We were a royal branch of an elite magic guild known as Blue Pegasus that's where she met your father, he was quite a looker in his time." Her tone is wistful but also contains sadness. Is that a slight smile beneath her veil?_

_"__For your own safety please don't mention that word around my father. He gets mad at me if I ever ask about it. Can you keep a secret?" I place my hand around my mouth as I whisper so no one can hear me except for Anna-Marie. She nods her head and leans towards me. "I have magic. I don't know what it's called or how to control it but I know that I have it. Father says that it is just like Her's but I don't know who she is…" I sigh giving up, father has told me that to possess magic like mine is a sin and he refuses to teach me how to control it, which results in me creating something to pass the time, him finding out, then I spend time in the dungeon. As I get older the punishment as become more severe, I will stay in there longer without food or water, lately I have even been chained to the wall so I can't move an inch._

_"__What is it like? What does it do? Can you do anything with it?" Anna-Marie rips her veil off giving me a view of her entire face for the first time._

_Anna-Marie looks to be about my Father's age, her face looks younger but she has gray hair resting below her collarbones in soft curls. Her eyes are bright pink and actually seem to sparkle even with tears in them. Her features are petite except for her long nose that looks more like a beak. Her entire face is actually rather birdlike._

_"__M-my m-magic is bright or black and swirls around sometimes. I don't know how but there was a lady in my room once she appeared right after I thought about her! She said her name was Aries and I somehow summoned her! I can make things too!" I glance around nervously before closing my eyes and picturing a puppy like one I saw roaming on the grounds yesterday. I have been wanting a companion lately and now is the perfect time. I imagine a puppy with floppy ears, long legs, a long nose and fluffy and soft fur. Its black fur with traces of light will be soft. Its eyes will shine with innocence and happiness. I feel a softness against my bare leg and hear Anna-Marie gasp._

_"__Y-you really are June's child! You have the same light in your heart that she did. Oh sweetheart, I will get you out of here, I will take you with me and teach you how to control your magic, I promise! I am sorry for lying to you before I'm not just an old friend of your mom's, I am your aunt. We can go away together two Annas on the run!" I smile for the first time in a long time. Anna-Marie's whispered words give me something I haven't had in a very long time, hope._

_"__I don't think you will be, Marie! You just couldn't keep your nose out of my business could you!?" My aunt and I turn towards where the voice came from just as my father steps through a wall using his shadows. I instinctively cower knowing that I will be punished severely for this. Anna-Marie pushes me behind her while my puppy stands protectively in front of us._

_"__How can you do this to her Eren!? She is just a child and you are teaching her to be afraid of magic! This is far from what June would want!" My aunt shouldn't shout like this she will be punished too. Please Anna-Marie give up now before something happens to you._

_"__Don't you dare tell me what my deceased wife would want! She made her choice I made mine." Father says that so calmly that it is actually creepy._

_"__I am taking Annalise she deserves better than this! Don't you even remember our days of doing ridiculous jobs for the guild? Don't tell me! You probably erased your guildmark right? Well I still have mine!" She rips here dress so her left thigh is revealed. Against her skin is a hot pink tattoo-like marking of a Pegasus's head with wings on the sides, it's really pretty and matches her eyes._

_"__I would never do something so stupid I might need to use them one day so no I didn't erase my guildmark, idiot." My father removes jacket, and then rolls his shirt up until a black tattoo- no a guildmark- is revealed on his inner left forearm it is the same as Aunt Anna-Marie's. My father cast a look of pure hatred into my eyes and starts marching towards us shadows swarming around him._

_I scream when my puppy attacks only to be crushed as the shadows grab my puppy and squeeze until there is only floating patches of light and darkness in the air. A piercing nose makes me cover my ears. Looking up I see Aunt Anna screaming a vortex of sound at Father, her power disperses the shadow and he falls to the ground. Satisfied she bends down to pick me up her clothed arms are like wings with glowing feathers rising up and down her arms except her wrists and hands._

_"__From now on can me Aunt Anna, we are going to live where it's warm yet there is always snow to play in." Smiling my arms wrap around her neck and I see Father stand up his shadows coming back._

_"__Aunt Anna he isn't down anymore." My body is shaking from the murderous look in his cold blue eyes. With a smirk stating that he's won he sinks into the ground._

_"__Don't worry you'll be alright. I…" The in a long blade coming out of Anna-Marie's lower-back, turning around I see Father holding the pure black sword and thrusting it into Aunt Anna's stomach. She starts to split blood on me and surely would have fallen over if he hadn't put a hand the opposite shoulder that I am not leaning on._

_"__I win Marie! Soon it will be like our entire group never existed." His face is all wrong and scary. Blue eyes bloodshot and crazed, body shaking, and shadows still swarming around us. Finally I scream and cry and let all of my emotions loose. "Guess who's spending time in the dungeon? You!" He grabs my by the arm and pulls me from Aunt Anna's cold grasp, dragging me towards the dungeon while I watch Aunt Anna fall to the floor, the sword becoming shadows again. Blood pools around her still form while she looks in my direction without looking at me. _

_"__I'm sorry June… I couldn't… save your little girl… forgive… me." Her last words aren't heard by anyone._

"Please don't call me Anna after my Aunt I didn't get to know her personally but I want to respect her memory since she dies because of me. She died because my father killed her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Princess." Jethro is still holding me but my tears have all dried up.

"Delilah I want to train with you and become more powerful without every seeing my father. Please help me."

"I will, tomorrow. Get more rest you've had a long and stressful day, you didn't eat anything did you." I shake my head. "Do you want anything?" I shake my head again. "Then just go to sleep and tomorrow we will try this day all over again."

My bed is made down, and I fall asleep instantly with Gray's voice in my head and dream of stars just like the night before.

**A little more backstory for my OC. Don't worry your pretty little head some action and involvement with actual characters created by Hiro Mashima will happen soon enough but for now bye bye! ;D **


	23. Chapter 23 This is Goodbye

**My ability to update regularly sure is lacking huh? Well I try and for what it's worth I still write regularly it just seems the only time I do publish my story is when I'm sick ;P Anyway here's a chapter please try not to be too mad at me for this delay or maybe you should be mad! Leave me a mad comment that expresses your feelings! Lol you don't have too though! Oh and by the way this filling chapter is dedicated to GrayBlueEyedBelle, because she left me a comment and we then had an intellectual conversation about my story and basically writing in general. Haha you jealous? Sorry for wasting your time with these personal words… just go read my story already!**

We have formed a schedule that has become constant over who knows how many days. Jethro will wake me up, then the training lasts all day.

One day Delilah made me absorb all of my clothes into the shadows so now I dress using shadows only, apparently whatever the shadows absorb appear into a pocket-universe. The logic behind this is something that I will never understand. When I dress if my eyes are closed, I can see into the pocket-universe where all of my positions reside in what can only be described as nothingness. There aren't any distinct objects except my objects, they float in midair. While seeing them I choose and they come back to my realm. If my eyes remain open the object I want has to be envisioned in detail.

After getting "presentable" as Delilah calls it I have to shadow-travel to the dining room where we eat all of our means. Thankfully there haven't been any more attempted assassinations. Given time most of the demon servants have warmed up to me a few still give me dirty looks when no one else is looking; including, a lizard-like demon with yellow silted eyes and the ability to change anything's appearance.

After breakfast my studies begin, Delilah has taken it upon herself to teach me everything under the sun, moon, and shadows. I know all the constellations in the sky, the history of Earth Land and Edolas, more ways of fighting than should exist and proper etiquette for events concerned with royalty.

Once the normal things are over with we train. It varies everyday but challenges my physical, mental, and magical limits. We have gone shadow racing until I couldn't transform back to my regular self, traveled to every room in the castle without moving our feet, using shadows to become solid objects needed like weapons, and worked on using shadows to rob others of their senses. It has been challenging but I have definitely become more powerful. Occasionally I will spar with Jethro whom I have found out has special neutralizing magic. Because he is a demon not only can he disperse the magic he can absorb the power cast at him then fire it back in a different form. Once when I cast a Shadow-Beam at him he let it hit, then he formed a net made of shadow and trapped me.

Once training is over we wash, eat, and then sleep. That is how my days are spent, I don't count them though.

The only thing that bothers me is when my pattern has been broken, like today.

"Annalise you have become strong but, do you know how long you have spent here?" That is the first thing Delilah says once she wakes me up instead of Jethro.

"… No I don't really know. The days have been flying by… I haven't really counted. Why? Is something the matter?" Her expression of despair says it all, something is defiantly wrong.

"Not here. Come with me to the gardens. I will see you in an hour." With that Delilah vanishes as through falling through the floor. She has taught me that if you manipulate shadows around your feet you can travel through the floor then reappear somewhere else close by, she calls it freefalling. Walking through walls is for long-distance travel while freefalling is used in battle to take advantage of your opponents' slow reflexes and to avoid attacks. Why would she travel that way though?

"Oh Princess you are already awake! Thank you for making my morning easy today, please get dressed then I have orders to take you to the library." Jethro barley missed Delilah if she hadn't used freefalling she would've been caught. Since when does she need to avoid Jethro?

"Thank you Jethro I will see you at breakfast. If you'll please excuse me." He takes the hint and leaves. As I crawl out of bed, my shadows swarm around me. They change my clothes into a soft flexible sapphire dress, brush my hair into twin-tails like Ur used to, and polish my bracelet to shining qualities.

I walk through the walls towards the dining room to avoid demons in the hallway. Although they don't threaten me to my face they do glare, trip me, and talk about me as an insult. Since it's like I am not even there, I have decided not to be there for their amusement.

After eating in total silence with Jethro standing to the left of me we leave towards the library. The room is filled with all books in all dimensions that is how Delilah has been teaching me everything. It is organized by the realms; Earthland, Edolas, The Realm of Shadows, and The Celestial Spirit World. Jethro hasn't spoken a word and whenever I am about to speak he gives me a cold stare that makes my words falter.

Once we enter the room he shuts the doors and turns to me with a finger on his lips. The message is clear, don't make a sound. While taking my hand he walks towards the fiction section of Earth Land and pulls a pink covered book. The bookshelf silently slides away revealing a dark passage way.

"Today we will be reading in silence and darkness. You need to make your eyes adjust so you can see in any circumstance, don't make a sound. In the future there may be a problem that arises where you need to control your breathing as to not give yourself away. We shall be doing this all day." He points towards the bookshelf before the lights go out.

I tell my eyes to adjust to the darkness and they do casting whatever I see in shades of purple until my vision focuses. "_Jethro is gone and I have to meet Delilah in the gardens,"_ realizing this I move through the path the book shelf presented to me.

There is nothing special done here, it's just a dreary stone tunnel with only one path leading to my left, the right is blocked off. The walls reek of mold and dust, and if it wasn't for my magic eyesight I wouldn't be able to see at all. After walking down the path a while I start to hear something close to running water, maybe this leads to a waterfall or something. Only I can't leave the castle grounds, and they only have weird fountains in the courtyard with liquid shooting in gravity-defying ways. The liquid is so dark that if I didn't know any better I would say it was blood, who am I kidding it just might be blood.

Turning a corner reveals that I am doomed or at least overdramatic. The way ahead of me is blocked by a solid black wall that my shadows can't go through, turning around proves that the way I came is also blocked, and looking up there is a hole the size of Imperious with a gray film over it as though it's made of jello. I don't want that type of jello though, not only will it taste terrible but will also be hard to go through. Not seeing any other choices I hang my head downwards only to then scream.

Below me is Delilah staring at me while she lays on her back hands crossed over her stomach without a care in the world. Once my screams stop she smiles a sadistic smile and moves around as though trying to get comfortable on a couch. The floor ripples and as I am about to step away thinking that Delilah will rise out of the floor when hands wrap around my ankles. Screams die in my throat as I began to sink into the floor.

Quicksand isn't something I usually thought about but it crossed my mind how much this must feel like quicksand. There is no escape as it becomes harder and harder to move, my brain can't function on how to get me out, and I continue to sink into the ground at a slow, terrifying rate. My mind is about to snap as I take a deep breath before being swallowed by the surface, only to fall through a ceiling landing on my butt. I landed on grass only it looks to be the wrong color, the ceiling above me is an endless sky of gray a long way from the ground where I sit. _My fall didn't feel that long where am I?_

"Took you long enough it has been well over an hour you know! Come with me we need to get further away from prying walls and I need to tell you something important." When I don't move Delilah grabs my hand and roughly puts me onto my feet again. "It's about your family!" I snap to attention and follow her as she drags me through a labyrinth of hedges that are a sickly shade of blue.

We are in a maze, that can be the only reason why Delilah walks straight for a little ways then when she comes to a fork in the road will take a different direction. Left, right, middle, right, left. We continue this pattern until she is satisfied and stops walking altogether. She turns to me with a pained expression and creates a bench of shadows to sit on.

"Annalise, you have never been taught about time here, but the thing is time operates differently than it does anywhere else. You said you didn't know how long you have spent here and I didn't expect you too. You are a human living in a demon's world we don't worry about time but you need to because, you are growing and maturing. Demons don't sleep but humans do and lately with the extreme training you have been a part of you are sleeping more and more, several days to an entire week to be precise. Because of your regular feeling of a schedule you probably haven't noticed as time flew. You have already been here for years, Annalise you are now ten years old. Yet to you it probably feels like a few months at least right? In Earthland you have been gone for two months and your family is in danger." My body shakes, how could I have been so foolish as to not keep track of time? My body has changed yet I never noticed? Did she just say my family was in danger? "I don't know if you have noticed but your body has changed you are taller, your hair is longer, and your face has slimed as well, that is what happens when you grow up I suppose."

Delilah gets up and starts pacing with her hands clasped in front of her. The shadow bench disappears as she rises. Not a word is said as she thinks until Delilah stops and kneels in front of me, placing her hands on my cheeks.

"Annalise it isn't my place to say what happened to your love when he was younger before he met Ur and Lyon but you need to know… King Imperious of Etherians has many brethren one of them is a demon known as Deliora. I am getting ahead of myself you see there are many kinds of demons, ones that are created of darkness and a certain element that we use as our magic like Raiden for example, there are ones who are born from other demons naturally like me, a weaker kind are the hybrids who used to be humans before they became demons… like your father. There are also Etherious demons. They were personally created by The Black Wizard himself to wreck the world making them extremely powerful. They are practically gods compared to humans and they act like it. They have simple but powerful magic and use it to torment the world. When Gray was very young he lived in a village with his mother and father they were happy… Deliora came through his village and destroyed it. He would have died from the weight of rubble piled on him if Ur and Lyon hadn't rescued him. The only reason he learned magic from Ur was to get revenge, I think that changed when he met you though." She cracks a small smile my way but my jaw is on the ground making it impossible to smile back at her not that my emotions would allow me to smile.

"There is a demon here who sees the past, present and future. Since you have been here I have had him keep track of your family. Deliora has been roaming near him and soon Gray will hear of it, he will set out believing he is strong enough to destroy an Etherious demon. Ur and Lyon will follow him and to save her pupils' lives Ur will cast a powerful spell known as Iced-Shell. It has the power to seal Deliora away but at a high cost, the ice is made of the castor's body taking everything the wizard has. That can't be changed, some things are set in stone these events being some of them." My face is wet, why is my face wet? Oh because I am crying, Gray never told me about the pain he went through and I inflicted more pain on him by leaving.

"Annalise I am not telling you this to make you cry I am telling you this so you can save Lyon and Gray! Before Ur and Lyon get to Gray they are attacked by a dark guild where Lyon is severely injured, losing his sight. Gray can't hold off Deliora and is thrown into a building where the harsh impact breaks his ribs, legs, and cracks his skull. If you don't get involved Gray will die and Lyon will never see again. You can't save Ur but you can say goodbye to her and keep your friends intact with minor physical injuries!"

"How?! I can't leave remember?! I don't know how to travel back to Earth Land!" I am screaming at her as tears begin to cloud my sight. "I'm sorry… Please Delilah you told me all of this now help me save them!"

"I need you to think of where you were before coming to The Realm of Shadows. The shadows remember being in that place and will take you there. You will need to travel close to Ur and Lyon without interacting with them. You shouldn't go to Gray until you save Lyon he is the first to be hurt. When you see the dark guild take them out they are weak and you have trained with demons, it will be a piece of cake. The trick after that is getting to Gray as fast as you can, picture every detail about him then command your shadows to take you to him! Save him then knock him out. Ur and Lyon will meet you soon and if you need to use your light magic to protect yourself use it! It will feel out of place but, that feeling will fade once you get used to relying on it again. After living in darkness for years that is to be expected." I nod while brushing the tears and snot away.

"Is there anything I need to know or do? Are you sure Ur can't be saved? What if I cast a spell?!"

"Enough! You will live, Ur will become ice! There is no fighting that it is her fate… Annalise… I have to stay here but know that I will support you. What else? Oh never forget why you are fighting." She grabs me into a hug as I try to memorize all of the things she has told me.

"What about afterwards what will happen? If I succeed, will I come back here to the Realm of Shadows? T-to you a-and Jethro or will I stay with G-Gray and L-Lyon?" My heart is breaking either way I will lose part of my family.

"It's going to be okay please don't worry we will meet again, someday. Now it is time for you to show me what you've learned. What you are wearing now will only hinder your travels, change into a dress with sleeves and boots all of which you can run and fight in." I comply picking a black dress matching her description. The sleeves are lacey and won't help me with the cold but I am used to it, the dress ends below my knees and these boots are fur lined with a little white poking out of the top. I will be warm enough so when I fight hopefully I won't strip like I have always done. The shadows vanish leaving me with an empty feeling. "Here! One more thing so people don't think that you look like you are going to a funeral!" She wraps a purple belt around me then brushes tears away from her face. "Annalise you are like a daughter to me. Please promise me that today you will fight and live."

"I promise, Delilah. Thank you for everything."

"You need to focus the shadows to from two dooms, one here around you and the other on Earth Land where you will travel to. Focus all of your senses for the last time you were on Earth Land. Even the feelings you felt while moving from one dimension to the next." I try to listen to Delilah's advice but when she talks about how I felt that day I tone her out. _"Goodbye Gray, I will see you again." It's again._

"After stepping through the wall there was nothing. I couldn't see anything, in fact I lost all of my senses, I think I blacked out and then woke up in the dungeon."

"Okay focus on that then. I was the one who retrieved you from the dome then locked you in the cell, I heard you say something before passing out. Focus on those words while you make your senses vanish on purpose. Don't go overboard start with one at a time. You need to go now, please Annalise take care of yourself while out there." Surprisingly a small smile forms on my face with her caring words.

"I will Delilah and I hope to see you soon." Delilah starts to cry at that bringing me into her arms and sobbing.

"You won't Lise. With our fathers here you can't come back. The spirits will take care of you and hone your power over light until you find your way. This is goodbye. Save your family." Her arms around me disappear and I am alone.

**All aboard the feels trip! Anyway a long chapter for a long waiting time. Again sorry about that… I'll try harder next week! Bye readers ;D**


End file.
